Rain, Paper and Fallen Star
by Dead Hands
Summary: (CHAP 3) Oke. Jadi Jung Daehyun itu stalker? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku pindah rumah? Dan kenapa dia harus menanyakan hal seprivasi ini padaku? Dia hanya tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae! Tetangga baru si buruk rupa! Tidak lebih! DAEJAE FANFIC! DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE YAOI DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Huft, D pusing bikin epep ini. Judulnya aneh kan? Ga nyambung sama cerita.

Dan kepala D makin pusing pas ngepost. Huffft *muncrat*

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s) mungkin, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan matel bulu tebal. Dingin. Di luar sedang hujan deras. Rupanya langit ikut menangis, terus-menerus dipaksa menyaksikan kehidupanku yang memang membuat orang mengernyitkan wajah.

Heh. Hebat. Apakah langit sedang berempati atau meledek? Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai meneteskan air mata? Bersifat sarkastik lalu memasang ekspresi sedih setiap kali aku mengintip keluar jendela? Bahkan langit tidak menyukaiku. Aku juga tidak menyukai diriku. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku harus hidup sebagai seorang Yoo Youngjae? Namja aneh yang kutu buku dan lemah. Merepotkan orang lain dan pembawa malapetaka. Tanganku kurus dan kulitku pucat. Aku si buruk rupa. Si buruk rupa yang selalu diejek anak kecil setiap kali orang tua mereka membacakan cerita pengantar tidur.

Air hujan terus memukul jendela. Terlihat ada bayang-bayang hitam saat air itu meluncur ke bawah. Berlomba dengan tetesan hujan lainnya. Atau mereka seperti ketakutan melihat wajahku. Lari terbirit-birit lalu menghela napas lega saat mataku tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mempererat pelukan mantel berwarna _emerald_ dengan bulu tebal berwarna putih. Mantel peninggalan appa. Appa sudah lama meninggal. Aku bahkan tak tahu wajah appa. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Kali ini aku mencoba untuk menusuk urat nadiku. Tapi setiap kali aku melakukannya, ada bagian dari tubuhku yang berteriak. Ada bagian dari tubuhku yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan gunting yang kugenggam erat. Ada bagian dari tubuhku yang berpikir tentang namja itu.

Ya. Namja itu.

Namja dengan rambut coklat, wajah tampan, dan suaranya yang lembut. Dia seperti iblis yang jatuh dari surga. Seperti awan putih yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Seperti planet baru yang sedang menghancurkan bumi.

Kepalaku sakit setiap kali memikirkan namja itu. Kadang aku meminum obat penenang agar aku bisa berhenti membayangkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya aku memecahkan kepalaku ini setiap kali otakku membandel dan terus membuatku memikirkan namja itu.

Bahkan aku lupa namanya.

Apa ingatanku sependek ikan mas koki? Sebodoh itukah kau Yoo Youngjae? Menjijikkan.

Sudah ada 5 goresan di tangan kananku. Ya, aku hobi mengoleksi luka. Mau luka kecil atau luka serius, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku sangat inginkan iyalah luka yang mampu membuatku mati seketika.

Aku tahu mati itu pasti sangatlah sakit. Ada yang bilang rasanya seperti ada cambuk berduri yang terpaksa kau telan, lalu dikeluarkan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan suara. Ada juga yang bilang rasanya seperti dikuliti. Dan blablabla.

Oke. Aku menyerah. Kulempar gunting kesembarang arah, lalu menghela napas panjang. Langkahku sempoyongan menuju tempat tidur. Tampaknya efek obat penenang masih ada.

.

.

Umma mengetuk pintu. Ketukan yang lembut.

"Chagiya, ada Junhongie."

Sosoknya yang awet muda mengelus lembut pipiku. Aku tidak tidur. Mataku tertutup tapi aku tidak tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Padahal aku merasa tubuhku lemas sekali.

Junhong? Kenapa dia datang mengunjungiku?

Kutatap wajahnya yang cantik. Rambut panjangnya menggantung seperti tirai. Matanya coklat seperti karamel. Bulu matanya lentik. Bibirnya agak pucat, tapi tetap bisa dibilang sempurna. Bagaimana bisa malaikat seperti umma melahirkan si buruk rupa seperti-ku?

"Ne umma." Aku bangkit, lalu berjalan perlahan ke pintu. Umma masih duduk di kasur dengan alis yang berkerut. Dadanya kembang kempis, napasnya teratur. Matanya tertuju pada gunting yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Chagi... Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri ne?"

Kali ini aku tak sanggup menatap matanya. Aku bisa menebak air matanya mulai merembes keluar, mambasahi pipinya yang halus. Aku tahu umma tak ingin menangis. Dan akulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Ne umma..."

Aku meninggalkan umma. Sendirian dikamarku. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

_Wish no. 1 = Tidak membuat umma menangis._

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu hyung."

Choi Junhong. Semua orang memanggilnya Junhong. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya, dia itu temanku. Teman si buruk rupa. Padahal dia cantik, secantik umma. Tapi dia namja. Seharusnya dia _transgender_ saja.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Berusaha mengeluarkan senyum yang sudah lama aku sembunyikan. Agak canggung.

Dia menoleh. Matanya menyipit. Alisnya bertautan. "Hyung makin kurus."

Hanya tawa kecil yang mempu keluar dari mulutku. Habisnya aku harus jawab apa? Otakku mungkin sudah mengering dan tak mampu untuk mengolah kata-kata lagi.

"Ah hyung, hyung mau _ice cream_?" Senyumnya mengembang. Saat dia bangkit dari kursi taman, rambutnya sedikit terangkat. Rambutnya terlalu halus, seperti rambut kucing.

Tak ingin mengecewakan namja yang tingginya keterlaluan itu, aku mengangguk. Sekejap dia langsung memekik senang. Tampaknya dia menghawatirkanku. Dan dia ingin menambah asupan glukosa untukku supaya tubuhku menjadi lebih gemuk.

Kakinya mengayun ke toko ice cream yang tak jauh dari sini. Langkahnya ringan, tanpa beban. Dia semangat sekali. Bertolak belakang denganku. Apa tubuhnya yang sedang sakit? Atau tubuhku yang sekarat?

Aku menghela napas. Mengubur tanganku ke dalam saku jaket, mencari kehangatan. Dingin. Angin terus-menerus menusuk jaringan kulit. Awan kelabu bergelung-gelung di langit, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dan Junhong membelikanku _ice cream_?

"Ini. Hyung rasa _chocomint_ saja ne."

Junhong sudah ada di depanku, dengan senyum manis menempel permanen di wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan 2 buah _ice cream cone_ berwarna hijau di tangan si pembeli. Kenapa tanganku kaku sekali hanya untuk menerima _ice cream_ dari tangan Junhong? _Low battery?_

Dia bahagia sekali. Dia menikmati _ice cream_ rasa _greentea_ dengan baik. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan indra pengecapnya. Membiarkan rasa _greentea_ mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya.

Sedangkan aku?

Lidahku seperti mati. Aku bingung membedakan mana yang _choco_ dan mana yang _mint_. Aku sudah lupa rasa makanan. Bahkan aku belum mampu membuka mulut. _Ice cream chocomint_ pemberian Junhong akan meleleh kalau aku tidak juga memakannya. Dan sang peneraktir akan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, membuatku iba.

Jadi aku tak ingin membuat Junhong khawatir. Aku hanya bisa memakan _ice cream_ itu tanpa menikmatinya._ Ice cream_ itu langsung turun ke perut tanpa sapaan dari lidah. Hampa.

.

.

_Wish no. 2 = Menikmati ice cream bersama Junhong._

.

.

_Langit merah. Seperti darah. Darah yang tumpah dari alam semesta. Alam semesta yang menderita. Karena manusia yang egois, serakah, dan bermata satu. Tuhan akan membalas mereka nanti._

_Aku mengamati gumpalan awan di langit. Awan yang besar. Seperti benteng raksasa yang membelenggu bumi. Aku harus memanfaatkan sore yang cerah ini. Yap, mengamati awan._

_Awan itu luar biasa. Kadang aku ingin mengambilnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sarung bantal. Awan itu mirip dacron. Bayangkan awan itu kukumpulkan dan dijadikan kasur. Pasti nyaman sekali. Saking empuknya, mungkin aku akan tenggelam dalam kasur. Aaaaah._

_Yahh angan-angan hanyalah angan-angan. Manusia selalu berharap. Mengkhayal hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Memanfaatkan pojokan kecil otak yang luar biasa._

_"Annyeong."_

_Suara itu langsung membuatku tersentak. Membuyarkan khayalanku, kali ini tentang kumpulan cotton candy raksasa yang mengapung di langit. "A-annyeong."_

_Seorang namja. Namja yang kemarin._

_Ya, kemarin aku juga melihatnya. Dia sedang berdiri di pinggir taman sambil menatap langit. Dia tak peduli dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat wajahnya yang– eungh tampan. Hei aku ini jujur. Proporsi tubuhnya sempurna. Berapa gudang yang cukup untuk menampung semua makhluk yang jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Lama aku mengamati, dia menoleh. Apa dia punya indra yang peka? Dia benar-benar menoleh ke arahku. Huft. Aku malu. Wajahku memerah. Yoo Youngjae, dia itu orang asing. Kenapa wajahmu harus bersemu begitu? Dia bukan keluargamu,bukan temanmu, bukan juga tetangga, apalagi crush._

_Dan sekarang, detik ini, matanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Senyumnya manis, mungkin dia bisa membuat kue tanpa gula hanya dengan menempelkan senyumnya itu ke adonan._

_"Kau sendiri?"_

_"Ne." Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku agak ragu mengucapkan 2 huruf itu. Umma sering bilang aku harus hati-hati pada orang asing._

_Hening. Aku paling tak suka keheningan yang seperti ini. Awkward. Ditambah, aku bersama dengan namja yang baru kulihat kemarin. Ingin aku bangkit dari kursi, tapi pantatku seperti ditempel dengan lem super. Dan aku sudah duduk dalam keadaan posisi enak._

_"Kau ingat aku?"_

.

"Hyung! Hujan turun! Jangan mengkhayal terus!"

Ah iya.

Aku sampai lupa dengan Junhong. Dan _ice cream_. Dan air hujan yang mulai menetes.

"Mi-mian Junhong." Tak ingin membasahi jaket, secepatnya aku dan Junhong berteduh di toko Junhong membeli _ice cream_ tadi.

Hm. Dekorasinya hebat. Warna pastel mendominasi. Tempat duduk berwarna putih dengan ukiran hati. Bunga lili putih menghiasi area pintu masuk. Aroma vanilladan coklat menguap ke seluruh penjuru toko. Menenangkan.

**_DEG!_**

Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali aku mengingat namja itu kepalaku sakit? Apa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengingat namja itu? Tapi kenapa otakku terus saja membandel? Rasanya ada tombol-sakit-kepala-otomatis yang akan aktif setiap kali aku mengingat namja itu. Merusak suasana saja.

"Hyung? Hyung sakit?" Senyuman Junhong lenyap. Tangannya perlahan mengelus pelipisku. Alisnya bertaut. Bibirnya tergigit. Dia seperti umma versi namja.

"A-ani... Hyung hanya.." Aku menelan ludah. Senyum palsuku menampakkan diri. "Capek."

Ada sebulir air mata yang mengintip dari ujung mata Junhong. Eh? Aku yang kesakitan dia yang menangis? Kau menangis untuk si buruk rupa ini? Oh ayolah jangan menangis Junhong. Jangan menambah kapasitas air di bumi. Nanti bumi bisa tenggelam.

"Apa gara-gara aku be-belikan _ice cream_ padahal hari ini hujan turun dan hyung kedinginan? Atau hyung tidak suka ra-rasa _ice cream_nya?"

Aduh Choi Junhong. Kau baik sekali. Terlalu baik. Suaramu jadi aneh kalau kau berbicara sambil terisak Junhong.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan salah-mu. Sungguh hyung hanya kecapekan.." Tanganku merambat ke pipinya yang basah. Oke. Ini seperti adegan _romance_ drama-drama pasaran. Dan kuakui aku ini pembohong yang buruk.

Matanya membulat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Aku melihat ada kobaran api dari dalam matanya. Tangannya mengepal. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia melepas jaket dan membuatnya menjadi payung untuk... Untukku. Sendiri.

"Ayo hyung kita ke rumah hyung! Hyung harus istirahat di rumah! Jangan pikirkan aku! Hyung sakit kan? Hyung tidak usah bohong!"

Kaget. Wibawa seorang hyung-ku mulai bergejolak. Aku dilindungi oleh namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku? Dan bagaimana jika nanti dia sakit? Dan kalau sakit kepala malah hujan-hujanan bukannya jadi makin parah? _Sigh_. Kondisi yang merugikan ke-2 pihak. Seharusnya kita berteduh saja sampai hujan berhenti. Dan lihat? Dia sudah mendeteksi nada kebohongan yang dihasilkan oleh pita suaraku.

"Apa kau bodoh Junhong?! Kau bisa demam kalau tidak– "

"Berisik! Hyung harus cepat-cepat minum obat!"

Dengan semangat membara, dia melindungiku dari tetesan hujan deras. Rambutnya seketika basah saat kami keluar dari toko. Oh aku tak tega melihatnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Bibirnya pucat. Bajunya lepek. Tapi senyuman masih mampu menempel di wajahnya setiap kali aku melirik.

Aku menutkan alis. Dingin. Aku yang pakai jaket saja kedinginan, apalagi Junhong yang hanya memakai T-shirt tipis? Dadaku berdesir. Sakit. Malihat teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri menderita, itu sakit. Aku tak tega.

Kakinya masih mengayun, kadang menginjak genangan air di jalan. Aku tidak peduli dengan cipratan genangan air yang kotor. Aku tak peduli dengan derasnya air hujan yang terus memukul kepalaku walaupun ada jaket Junhong yang menjadi perisai.

Kepalaku masih sakit. Otakku diremas-remas seperti adonan udon.

.

.

"Gomawo Junhongie. Kau baik sekali. Maaf ya, kau jadi basah kuyup begini."

Umma membungkukkan badan 90° ke arah Junhong. Merasa sangat berhutang budi pada si penyelamat anaknya yang merepotkan. Kau memang merepotkan Yoo Youngjae pabo.

Junhong tersenyum lebar. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. "Tak apa." Dia mengusap sisa air hujan yang mengalir di pelipisnya, "Yang penting hyung baik-baik saja."

Sakit. Jangan bicara seperti itu Junhong. Mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk si buruk rupa ini? Apa otakmu ada yang salah? Bajumu benar-benar basah. Rambutmu seperti baru keramas. Sepatumu jadi becek dan kotor. Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik begitu untukku Junhong.

"Ah Junhongie mau mandi dulu disini? Youngjae bisa meminjami bajunya kalau Junhongie mau."

"Ani. Aku pulang dulu ne? Menyusahkan kalau aku mandi disini."

Dan dengan kata-kata barusan, Junhong membuka pintu dan pergi.

Umma menghela napas. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat air mata dalamnya. Kau pabo Yoo Youngjae, pabo sekali. Membuat umma-mu sendiri menangis. Lagi. Apa kau tak pernah kapok?

"Yahh kau tak apa kan chagi? Kau harus berterima kasih pada Junhongie nanti." Umma berkacak pinggang. Senyum kecut terpaksa muncul di wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ne umma."

"Nah, sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu. Umma sudah menyiapkan air panas. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Tadi kau sakit kepala kan?"

"Ne umma." Hei Yoo Youngjae. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau hanya mengucapkan 'ne umma' dan 'ne umma' saja? Otakmu capek untuk berpikir? Kemana Yoo Youngjae yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dulu?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

"Umma.."

Umma menoleh. Menatap punggungku yang basah. "Ne chagi?"

"Youngjae sayang umma... umma harus tahu itu ne."

Aku melanjutkan ayunan kakiku. Dan aku bisa merasakan air mata umma yang bertabrakan dengan lantai. Menabrak dengan keras, lalu hancur tak berbentuk. Mungkin itulah gambaran kondisi hatinya saat ini. Mendengar kata-kata sok bijak dari anaknya yang absurd.

.

.

Angin bertiup membawa dedaunan. Pepohonan merah berjejer bak tirai sejauh mata memandang. Kalau dilihat dari sudut mata burung, akan terlihat seperti sungai merah. Seperti ada pertumpahan darah disekitar sungai, lalu darahnya mengalir ke aliran sungai. Membuat aliran air yang tadinya bening menjadi merah.

Musim gugur.

Musim dimana daun memisahkan diri dengan batangnya. Memutus semua kenangan indah saat mereka bersama. Hanya dengan hembusan angin. Menyedihkan.

Aku melihat 2 anak kecil. Mereka menangis. Saling menggenggam tangan.

Anak yang kelihatannya lebih muda mengenakan syal kuning, sweater berwarna hijau zamrud dan celana selutut. Rambutnya hitam. Wajahnya memerah. Air matanya sudah tumpah. Alisnya bertaut.

Anak yang lebih tua berambut coklat. Dia tersenyum. Tapi dia juga menangis. Tangannya mengelus kepala anak dihadapannya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Aku mendekat. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Apa mereka tersesat? Apa mereka ditinggal orang tua? Ah entahlah.

"Uwaaaah hyuuung kajimaaaa.."

Si rambut hitam terus menangis. Tangannya yang satu terus mengusap air mata, yang satu lagi masih menggenggam erat tangan temannya.

"Isshh.. Youngjae-ya uljimaa..."

Seakan ada gempa mendadak, hatiku ikut beresonansi dengan permukaan bumi yang bergetar.

Youngjae-ya?

Anak bersyal kuning itu.. aku dimasa kecil?

.

Aku tersentak. Napasku terengah-engah. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Pupilku membesar. Wajahku membiru. Rasanya sedang berputar-putar di dalam ruangan hampa udara, menuju dimensi yang lain.

Mimpi?

Mimpi saat aku masih kecil? Siapa anak kecil yang berambut coklat?

Kepalaku sakit lagi. Sakit sekali. Aku meringis. Kucengkram kepalaku sekuat tenaga. Berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Berharap rasa sakitnya akan berpindah ke tangan –aku lebih memilih tanganku yang sakit.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan aku mendekati meja. Membuka kotak obat asal-asalan, lalu menyobek bungkus kapsul. Kapsul berwarna hijau-putih. Aku benci menelan kapsul, jujur saja. Tapi kalau keadaan sudah benar-benar genting, aku bisa menelan 5 kapsul sekaligus.

Cepat-cepat kuambil gelas lalu kuminum semua air di dalamnya. Sampai ada sebulir air yang keluar dari mulut.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya rasa sakit di kepalaku mulai berkurang. Sudah berapa lama aku meminum obat ini? 3 minggu? Atau 1 bulan? Obat ini seperti cemilan saja. Mungkin dalam sehari aku bisa meminumnya lebih dari 3 kali. Apa itu overdosis? Tapi petunjuk penggunaannya bilang 'gunakan saat rasa sakit menyerang'.

Jam 3 pagi. Jantungku masih berdetak. Jarum jam masih berputar. Aku malas tidur lagi. Aku takut mimpi itu akan berlanjut, lalu kepalaku akan sakit lagi. Aku takut. Paranoid. Aku muak dengan rasa sakit kepala sialan-ku ini.

Namja berambut coklat? Kenapa setiap kali otakku menampilkan sosoknya selalu saja rasa sakit di kepalaku bangkit? Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengingatnya? Apa-apaan ini? Apa hubungannya namja itu dengan penyakitmu, Yoo Youngjae?

Ya. Penyakit.

Aku sakit.

Kh. Jujur saja aku juga kaget saat di beritahu. Karena itu aku pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Aku stress sekali. Depresi. Semangat hidupku redup saat dokter memberitahuku. Dan umma pingsan ditempat.

Aku kanker otak.

.

.

_Wish no. 3 = Sehat, semua orang juga mau._

_._

_._

"Chagiya?"

Umma mengelus pipiku. Suaranya lirih.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Mengatur banyaknya cahaya yang masuk. Sinar matahari seenaknya menyelinap ke kamarku ini. Tampaknya sudah siang. Ah. Aku ketiduran.

"Ayo makan."

Umma berjalan membelakangi-ku yang masih setengah sadar. Sosoknya begitu ringkih, bagai ranting yang kurus kekeringan, tapi berusaha melawan angin dan terus berdiri tegap, menghadapi takdir. Dia stress? Aku melihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tadi. Kulitnya makin memucat akhir-akhir ini. Dia depresi? Dia khawatir?

Dadaku berdesir. Dasar Yoo Youngjae pabo. Pabo sekali kau ini.

"Umma?"

Langkah kaki umma berhenti, dia menoleh. Senyumnya menempel, matanya lembut seperti biasa. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua teriakan, tangisan, dan rasa takut yang saat ini sedang membelenggu hatinya. Dan itu semua gara-gara aku.

"Umma.. Menangis karena Youngjae?"

Oke. Ingin aku menarik kata-kataku itu. Sayangnya aku memiliki lidah yang bandel, menyebalkan. Kata-kata itu hanya akan menambah parutan hati umma, lidah Yoo Youngjae pabo!

Umma mendekati-ku. Dia masih memanfaatkan pendidikannya sebagai model dulu, _catwalk, _hanya saja lebih lembut. Umma masih cantik, dengan sinar matahari yang membungkus tubuhnya, rok terusan berwarna putih dengan renda di bagian bawah, dan rambutnya yang panjang terurai berkilau, aku benar-benar melihat bidadari sekarang. Tapi hei. Aku tidak akan _mother complex,_ okay?

Tangannya menepuk pelan kepalaku. Matanya terpejam. Menempelkan pelipisku ke dadanya, lalu bersenandung pelan. Aku sangat tahu lagu itu. Lagu yang sering umma nyanyikan saat aku mau tidur, atau saat aku menangis. Lagu yang menenangkan. Lagu yang membuat semua beban pikiranku hilang tak berbekas. Detak jantungnya selaras dengan frekuensi teratur yang digumamkan umma.

Hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak dipeluk umma. Kasih sayang seorang umma yang luar biasa. Entah apa mantranya, aku merasakan rasa nyaman yang merambat di setiap jaringan kulitku. Mungkin ini yang disebut kekuatan ajaib seorang umma. Mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anak. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak.

Dia melepas pelukan. Menundukkan kepala. Bulu matanya yang lentik masih menempel. Bibirnya masih mengeluarkan senyum. Matanya yang besar dan bersinar menatap mataku.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa chagi bertanya begitu?"

Aku bergeming. Apa aku harus menjawab? Aku tidak yakin.

"A-ani..."

Umma menangkup pipi, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Sudah. Ayo makan."

.

.

"Eh?! Yongguk hyung?"

Namja itu, Bang Yongguk hyung, tersenyum lebar. Pakaiannya berantakan, seperti kota yang baru saja terserang topan. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Bang Yongguk, dia tidak peduli penampilan. Jujur saja, dia tanpa pakaian pun mungkin seluruh yeoja di bumi ini akan pingsan di tempat, dan tak akan bangun lagi.

"Annyeong. Kaget ya?" Alisnya terangkat, senyumannya melebar. "Maaf aku tak mengabari-mu sebelumnya."

Aku menghela napas. Tentu saja aku kaget. Bang Yongguk hyung itu kakak kelasku saat SMA. Kakak kelas pertama yang menjadi temanku, teman si buruk rupa. Dan itu pengalaman paling mengerikan. Berteman dengan ketua genk berandalan yang hobi berantem. Untung saja Yongguk hyung tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Ah hyung. Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu alamat rumahku?"

Yongguk hyung memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Kau tahu Choi Junhong?" Dia menyilangkan kaki sambil membetulkan posisi duduk di sofa.

Otakku kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja diberikan Yongguk hyung. Ada apa dengan Junhong? "Junhong? Dia itu temanku."

"Kebetulan dia dan temannya sedang ada di cafe pusat kota. Dan saat aku menunggu pesanan, aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolannya dengan temannya itu. Aduh nama namja itu– " Yongguk hyung menjentikan jari, berpikir. "Ah! Moon Jongup. Dan mereka membicarakanmu. Seperti ibu-ibu saja. Beruntung mereka duduk tepat di belakangku."

Moon Jongup? Junhong sering membicarakan namja itu denganku. Aahh. Anak sepolos Junhong juga bisa merasakan cinta rupanya. Moon Jongup. Kata Junhong sih, dia lumayan tampan. Dan sepertinya status _single _Junhong tak lama lagi akan berubah.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mataku menerawang. "Oooh. Aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya."

Ingat? Aku kan selalu mendapar peringkat 1 dikelas dulu. Kemampuan analisisku juga sudah terasah. Saat Junhong dan Jongup 'ngobrol', mungkin Yongguk hyung bertanya apa Junhong mengenalku, lalu Yongguk hyung mengaku sebagai teman SMAku. Dan, yah. Berkat Junhong, Yongguk hyung mengetahuli alamat rumahku. Hebat. Mungkin peluangku menjadi detektif sangatlah besar.

Rahang Yongguk hyung menegang. Arah pembicaraan sepertinya akan menjadi serius. Melihat perubahan ekspresinya seperti itu, aku mengulum bibir bawah. Sekali aku meneguk saliva. Pandanganku masih menempel pada namja pemilik _gummy smile_ dengan pakaian yang berantakan, meskipun senyum kebanggaannya itu sudah memudar.

"Dan aku juga sudah tahu tentangmu. Tentang penyakitmu. Dan luka di bahu Junhong."

Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak mendapatkan serangan jantung. Aku sudah tahu Yongguk akan membahas penyakitku, cepat atau lambat. Oh. Aku paling benci situasi seperti ini. Aku merasa kecil, kecil sekali sampai-sampai tak terlihat dengan mata telajang. Tapi luka di bahu Junhong? Air mulai menumpuk di kelopak mataku.

"Mereka membicarakan itu?"

"Junhong kasihan padamu. Dia menganggapmu sabagai kakaknya sendiri. Dia sayang padamu, Youngjae-ya. Dan dia tersenyum saat setiap kali menyebut namamu."

Jangan menangis disini Yoo Youngjae. Jangan menangis! Ayolah jangan ingat kenangan masa lalu itu! Ayolah! Jangan biarkan air matamu tumpah di depan Yongguk hyung! Jangan menangis dasar pabo! Suara-suara sebangsa itulah yang sedang bergema di kepalaku. Hatiku sedang meringis, menderita.

Tanganku bertautan, mengenggamnya erat-erat. Buku-buku jariku memutih. Napasku pendek. Kepalaku sakit. Kecepatan darah yang terpompa meningkat. Mataku perih, dipaksa terbuka agar air mata tidak jatuh.

"Apa.. Apa aku ini jahat?"

Suaraku bervibra. Susah memang berbicara sambil menahan tangis. Dada sesak, rasanya ada tangan besi tak terlihat yang menekan. Aku menunduk. Berharap rasa sakit itu hilang meskipun aku tahu usaha itu percuma.

Air mata sudah melebihi kapasitas. Jatuhlah butiran-butiran bening itu ke celana, mempergelap warna. Sakit. Rasa itu belum juga menghilang, memang. Semua orang tahu menangis itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Yongguk hyung bergeming. Menatap namja yang sedang menumpahkan semua luka hati disampingnya seakan membuat Yongguk hyung ikut mencicipi rasa sakit itu. Meskipun dia berandalan, dia masih memiliki hati kan.

"Aku.. Aku sudah melukainya... Dan dia masih menyayangiku?"

Ya. Aku melukai Junhong. Saat aku itu kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Stress. Aku ingin cepat mati saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti otakku. Membuatku gila. Dan waktu pisau sudah ada di pergelangan tangan, Junhong datang. Berteriak, panik, pucat. Mencoba untuk merampas pisau dari tanganku, tapi sialnya, pisau itu malah menggores bahu kanan Junhong.

Semua yang kulakukan kemarin itu hanyalah akting. Saat makan _ice cream _bersama Junhong ditaman, semua senyuman, semua tawa, semua obrolan, semua itu hanyalah skenario. Aku memakai topeng. Aku tidak ingin Junhong mengetahui rasa sakit di hatiku saat itu.

Aku sebetulnya ingin menjaga jarak dengan Junhong. Aku takut. Aku paranoid. Aku takut Junhong akan membalas dendam atau mencaciku. Aku takut Junhong akan bilang kalau dia membenciku. Aku takut sahabatku itu akan pergi, membenciku, mencoret nama Yoo Youngjae dari daftar teman namja kelewat tinggi itu.

Tapi tidak. Suma itu sudah terbukti. Junhong benar-benar tulus memaafkanku. Junhong bahkan pernah bilang bahwa dia akan selalu bersama, sampai akhir hayat. Junhong bahkan mentraktirku _ice cream_. Aku tahu aku ini selalu ber_negative thinking_. Tapi aku tak mampu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang sudah mengakar itu.

Junhong terlalu baik. Adik yang terlalu baik.

.

_ "Eh? Mengingat apa?"_

_Aku memiringkan kepala. Bingung. Rasa canggung makin menguasai tubuh._

_Namja berambut coklat terkekeh. Merasa bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkanku itu konyol. Hei, memang konyol kan? Baru bertemu, sudah ditanyai macam-macam. _

_"Ahh. Ternyata 15 tahun itu membuat semua kenangan kita terhapus."_

_"Kenangan? Hei. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"_

_Aku semakin bingung. Justru namja yang disampingnya ini yang aneh! Sok kenal sok dekat? Atau jangan-jangan dia punya rencana jahat? Jangan-jangan dia pembunuh? Ah kalau pembunuh tak apa, lagi pula aku ingin mati. Pikiran diluar nalar manusia mulai bermunculan di jaringan otak anehku. Hei Yoo Youngjae jangan negative thinking!_

_Namja itu mengeluarkan sesuaru dari saku celananya. Secarik kertas. Berwarna biru tosca dengan gambar bintang jatuh berwarna kuning. Sudah lecek dan ada bekas lipatan. Tampaknya itu kertas lama._

_"Kau ingat?" Alis namja itu terangkat. Senyum tertempel di wajahnya yang– err tampan._

_Aku menautkan alis. Apa-apaan kertas itu? Dan lagi, penuh dengan tulisan berantakan, seperti tulisan anak kecil. Kertas itu bukannya menjadi petunjuk, malah menambah tanda tanya besar yang sedari tadi ada di pikiranku. Aduh. Sudahlah. Jangan membuatku kepo!_

_Namja itu memejamkan mata. Tersenyum. Senyum yang menawan. Angin mengangkat surai depannya yang agak bergelombang._

_"Aku Jung Daehyun."_

_._

"AAAAKHH..."

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku. Dan kali ini, rasa sakit itu menambah levelnya. Kepalaku rasanya mau terbelah menjadi 4 bagian seperti semangka saat musim panas. Rasanya ada pisau tumpul yang memotong kepalaku seperti memotong lemon, lalu kepalaku diperas, dimasukkan ke dalam gelas bening. Dan jadilah jus kepala Yoo Youngjae.

"Yo-Youngjae-ya?! Kau sakit lagi? Sebentar aku ambilkan obat! Ada dikamarmu kan?"

Suara langkah kaki Yongguk hyung perlahan menghilang saat di dekat kamarnya. Suara benturan, tampaknya dia juga panik, lalu membuka kotak obat asal-asalan. Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui letak kamarku, mungkin karena dia bertanya dulu pada umma. Karena tadi terdengar suara umma yang tak kalah panik dengan Yongguk hyung.

Yongguk hyung dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh membawa gelas dan 1 plastik obat. Aku masih mencengkram kepala. Oh Tuhan. Sakit. Aku ingin pingsan.

Tangan Yongguk hyung dengan ahli– atau ajaib membuka bungkus obat dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang satu lagi memberikan gelas padaku. Aku yang tak ingin buang-buang waktu, langsung menelan obat berwarna hijau-putih yang sudah menjadi makanan wajib setiap hari.

"Sudah baikan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, rasa sakit di kepalaku perlahan berkurang. Memudar, lalu menghilang. Ah. Untung saja aku tidak jadi mengambil vas lalu memecahkannya ke kepalaku. Menjengkelkan.

Jung Daehyun.

Namanya Jung Daehyun?

Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba ingat?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

Sip. Ini G-A-J-E. Pasti dong. Kan D yang buat *plakkk*

Ah. Belum ada adegan romance. Yeeeaaaah *plakkplakk*

Kan ini baru permulaan. Alurnya aneh sih. D juga ragu bikinnya. (mendingan ga usah bikin kan? ahahay *plakkplakkplakk*)

Youngjae, bukan cuma kamu aja yang sakit kepala, D juga kok. Para reader juga sakit kan? Iya kan? Yeyy D tau! *dirajam*

Ahhh D ga yakin banget sumpehh -_-"

Reviewnya jangan lupa neeee :"D


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Aduh. D tau ini lama apdet. Mian mian mian *bow 180°*

.

**.**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, dan 1004 peringatan lain yang malas D sebutkan.**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Retinaku langsung menerima bayangan kamar yang berantakan dengan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela, tak bukan dan tak lain, kamarku. Aku masih mengantuk. Aku masih ingin bermain di alam mimpi. Tapi sialnya, ada suara truk barang yang mengusik telinga di sebelah rumah. Gh. Aku benci suara bising. Mengganggu. Seharusnya aku minta dibelikan karpet peredam suara.

Jam 8 pagi. Bagus. Pasti sekarang umma sedang ada di dapur, membalik _pancake_. Aku bisa mendengar suara mentega yang meleleh dan adonan yang menabrak penggorengan. Memang suara truk sialan itu lebih keras, tapi rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba menguasai tubuh membuat telingaku menjadi lebih peka, sepeka jangkrik dan anjing.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung mengenakan _T-shirt _warna coklat dan celana jeans. Warna coklat membuat kulitku yang pucat terlihat mencolok. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku tidak ada acara pergi-pergi hari ini. Dan siapa yang mau menatap si buruk rupa ini? Mata mereka akan langsung terbakar.

Aku menghela napas. Menatap tubuhku sendiri di depan cermin. Uh. Aku ingin muntah. Kulitku hampir biru, kakiku yang panjang membuatku terlihat seperti kerangka hidup. Tapi kaki panjang tidak membuat tubuhku setinggi Junhong. Rambutku berantakan. Bibirku kering. Bagian bawah mataku hitam. Aku seperti hantu saja. Kalau saja sekarang _halloween_, pasti aku akan mendapat kantung penuh permen dengan kostum yang sempurna ini.

Pintu terbuka. Umma. Mengenakan celemek berwarna _baby blue_ dengan hiasan pita kecil, diatas kaus polos warna _fuschia_ dan rok selutut berwarna putih. Umma memang suka pakaian yang bergaya _lolita_. Manis-manis dan unyu-unyu dan imut-imut. Umma sangat feminin.

Aku sudah tahu umma pasti memanggilku untuk sarapan. Jadi aku tersenyum padanya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aaah. Bahkan saat aku menuruni tangga, harum _pancake_ sudah mengoda hidung.

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Seharusnya aku tahu ini.

Seharusnya tadi aku pergi saja, jalan-jalan entah kemana, lalu pulang malam-malam.

Umma mengobrol dengan tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah. Sosialisasi, entahlah. Sebab itulah truk sialan yang mengganggu pendengaran bertengger di sebelah rumah. Dan kata 'tetangga baru', mereka kerepotan membereskan parabot dan hal absurd lainnya ke dalam rumah. Sudah pasti aku akan disuruh umma untuk membantu mereka kan? Sayangnya, aku lengah.

Aku berusaha mengelak. Aku paling benci kerja yang mengeluarkan keringat. Kapasitas air di bumi akan bertambah, dan tulangku yang sudah ringkih akan menjadi debu nanti. Tapi umma bilang –dengan senyumnya, tentu saja– dia harus pergi kerja, bahkan dia belum siap-siap. Jadi dia membutuhkan waktu untuk ganti baju, menyiapkan tas, dan sejenisnya. Dan dia seakan lupa penyakit sialan anaknya ini. Dasar.

Jadi. Disinilah aku. Di depan halaman rumah tetangga baru yang dikuasai rumput hijau yang agak basah, dan di sebelah kanan truk barang sialan yang –oooooooooohh untunglah– sudah dimatikan mesinnya karena umma sudah mengadukan keluhanku. Huft. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul di benakku. Membuat alis bertaut.

Tapi tautan alisku berhenti karena melihat sosok namja yang cantiknya selevel dengan Junhong, hanya saja dia sudah berumur. Dia sedang mengangkut box bertuliskan 'JANGAN DIBANTING' dari dalam truk. Kh. Namja cantik ada banyak di bumi ini ya. Lama-lama semua penghuni bumi ini yeoja semua. Namja dan yeoja jadi tidak bisa dibedakan. Lupakan. Otak absurdku mulai aktif.

"Ah! Kau pasti anak Mrs. Yoo."

Hampir saja aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Dengan ragu, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Namja bermata rubah berdiri di sampingku. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, agak berotot. Dan sudah berumur, seperti namja cantik tadi. Siapa pun akan bilang dialah si 'tetangga baru'.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aduh. Aku paling gugup kalau bertemu dengan orang baru. Dan pikiran negatif terus saja tumbuh di otak sialanku. Oh berapa banyak kata sialan yang sudah kusebutkan pagi ini? Maaf. _Mood_-ku jelek sekali.

Ahjussi itu tersenyum, dan aku langsung merinding. "Kau tidak masalah kan kalau membantu kami memasukkan box-box itu ke dalam rumah?"

"N-ne."

.

.

Ingin rasanya aku telentang lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ingin rasanya aku melompat dari bulan. Ingin rasanya aku menghabiskan galon air berukuran 19 liter. Ingin rasanya aku tenggelam dalam lautan fanta. Ingin rasanya aku menunggangi harimau putih lalu jatuh ke jurang.

Capek.

Box-box itu lebih berat dari yang kukira. Apa tubuhku yang terlalu lemah?

Namja cantik yang tadi memberiku segelas sirup. Dia tersenyum secantik umm- ah tidak. Umma lebih cantik. Aku ini anak sayang ibu. Aku anak yang berbakti. Yeay.

"Gomawo ne. Kau jadi kecapekan begini." Dia duduk disampingku. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyeruput sirup berwarna hijau dengan 4 buah es yang mengapung di atasnya. Ah. Aku lupa kalau indra pengecapku mulai error. Jadi, yah, sirup itu juga senasib dengan _ice cream_ yang dibelikan Junhong 2 hari yang lalu.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Hebat. Rupanya dia pekerja keras, pantang mundur pantang menyerah. Semua barang dari box sudah dikeluarkan dan parabot diletakkan sedemikian rupa, menciptaan interior yang elegan tapi simpel. Dia seperti robot. Bahkan setelah membereskan barang, aku tidak mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Boleh aku mengacungkan jempol untuk namja cantik ini?

"Kita belum berkenalan, kan? Namaku Jung Changmin. Kau pasti Yoo Youngjae kan?"

Kuterima uluran tangannya, sambil tersenyum, walau senyumanku itu agak dipaksakan. Kulit tangannya halus. Aku tidak yakin dia mengerjakan semua tugas rumah tangga. Apa dia memakai kulit 2 lapis? Atau dia mengenakan kulit yang sudah di-_upgrade_ kekebalannya?

Jung Changmin menunjuk ahjussi bermata rubah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ibu jarinya, "Dia itu Jung Yunho. Suamiku." Dia terkekeh, "Kau kaget?"

Kaget? Kaget untuk apa? Namja yang bersuami? Itu sudah familiar di telingaku. Jadi aku menggeleng pelan, sambil berusaha mempertahankan senyum. "Ani, aku sudah biasa, eerrr..."

"Panggil saja aku hyung. Ahjumma terkesan tua untukku." Dia menaikkan alis. Kuakui, dia itu cantik. Akan kubunuh Jung Yunho kalau berani melukai perasaan Changminnie hyung. Aku serius. Kata-kataku tadi bukan berarti aku menyukai Changminnie hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin sosok lemah lembut sepertinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, umur Youngjae-ssi berapa?"

"A-aku 20 tahun."

Matanya membulat. Dia seperti baru diberi kejutan tak disangka-sangka. Seperti anak SMP yang baru saja diteriaki '_Happy birthday!_' oleh teman-temannya dengan kado yang sudah ada di tangan mereka.

"Umurnya hanya 1 tahun lebih muda dari anakku! Kau harus bertemu dengannya! Kalian pasti akan berteman baik." Dia memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dan dia langsung bangkit dari duduk, berjalan mendekati tangga bertralis warna hitam.

"CHAGI! KEMARILAH! ADA TAMU!"

Oh. Bisa aku tarik kata-kataku tadi? Yang menyatakan bahwa dia itu 'sosok lemah lembut'? Kurasa, argumenku tadi salah. Karena tadi teriakannya benar-benar menggelegar dan tegas. 'Kenamjaan'-nya bangkit. Aku saja bergetar ketakutan mendengarnya. _Don't jugde a book by it's cover_ itu ada benarnya juga. Kalaupun Yunho ahjussi menyakiti hati Changminnie hyung, mungkin dia sudah ada di dalam liang kubur keesokan harinya.

"...Ne umma." Suara itu terdengar dari lantai atas. Agak samar-samar, tampaknya orang itu sedang ada di kamar. Sedang tidur-tiduran santai di kasur dengan handphone di genggaman, merasa terganggu dengan perintah dari umma yang perkasa. Yoo Youngjae sok tahu.

Suara langkah kaki. Langkahnya lambat, kadang terdengar geraman. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Dia namja? Atau yeoja? Tampan atau cantik? Tinggi atau pendek? Pintar atau pabo? Apa dia akan mengejekku, si buruk rupa? Apa dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku? _Negative thinking mode: ACTIVATED._

Mataku tertuju pada sepasang kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga. sosoknya perlahan muncul. Celana selutut warna _beige_. Kemeja warna _navy blue_ yang tidak dikancing, dibawahnya ada kaus berwarna hitam. Wajahku memerah. Oh kau kenapa Yoo Youngjae?

Tunggu.

Aku tahu wajah itu.

Bibir penuh, wajah tampan, kulit berwarna _tan_.

Rambut coklat?

"_Fuck._"

.

.

_"Jung Daehyun? Maaf, tapi, apa aku mengenalmu?"_

_Dia tersenyum. Hei ayolah jangan terus tersenyum padaku! Ada reaksi aneh yang terjadi di otakku. Dan darahku meluncur deras ke arah wajah, itu membuatku malu! Membuatku ingin berteriak!_

_"Tak apa jika kau lupa. Aku tidak terkejut." Kertas berwarna biru tosca dengan gambar bintang jatuh kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Urusan kertas lama itu sudah selesai._

_Aku. Mulai. Muak. Aku seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS. AKU INI BUKAN SHERLOCK HOLMES! Oh. Dan aku benci novel misteri. Membuat kepalaku yang sudah pusing menjadi keriput._

_Dia menoleh, tersenyum. Tampaknya dia tahu. Tampaknya dia sengaja membuatku pusing. Seperti bermain catur dengan super computer. Oh aku benci catur. Melihat bidang datar hitam putih itu saja mataku sudah perih. Dan otakku yang sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi akan membangkitkan rasa sakit level tinggi. Memuakkan._

_ "Kau mau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?"_

_Dia mengangguk pelan, menaikkan pundak. "Tunjukkan." Sudah kuduga dia akan berduel denganku. Dia menantangku._

_Aku bangkit dari duduk, yeah lem yang menempelkan pantatku dan kursi sudah menghilang. Aku berjalan selangkah mendekatinya. Dia mendongak, masih tersenyum. Walau dia tampan, tapi senyumannya itu lama-lama membuatku mual! Terus-menerus memberiku pertanyaan yang membuatku tersiksa! Uukh kepalaku mulai sakit, aku harus cepat-cepat minum obat._

_"Jadi... Jung Daehyun. Ah. Apa aku harus memanggilmu Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun?"_

_Emosiku memuncak. Aku sudah bisa menahannya lagi. Iblis dalam tubuhku sudah bangun. Tertawa jahat, lalu menampilkan evil smirk dengan gigi taring berderet. Ooh._

_Kuacungkan jari tengah tepat di depan wajahnya. Lalu aku tersenyum. Berusaha menampilkan senyum semanis mungkin._

_"Maaf, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Waktu-ku sudah habis, dan aku sudah harus minum obat. Jadi, selamat tinggal."_

_._

_._

Aku cepat-cepat menyobek bungkus obat. Tanganku agak bergetar. Jantungku seakan berpindah ke kepala, berdetak cepat. Rasanya ada jarum dengan benang berduri yang sedang menjahit jaringan otak.

Kapsul berwarna hijau-putih sudah tertelan, langsung kudorong dengan beberapa mililiter air mineral. Hoh. Rasa sakit itu mereda. Dan kalau saja tadi aku tidak membawa obat, pasti garpu yang sedang duduk manis di meja cafe sudah tertancap di tengkorakku. Terima kasih wahai umma yang sudah mengingatkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku menghela napas. Lalu menatap tajam namja yang sedang tersenyum di hadapanku.

Namja itu,

Namja berambut coklat, yang sudah _officially_ menjadi tetangga Yoo Youngjae.

Tak lain dan tak bukan, Jung Daehyun. Dan aku sudah mengucapkan kata kasar di hadapannya 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ne."

Dia menatapku, berlatarkan langit biru dengan awan putih bersih bertumpuk-tumpuk dan sinar matahari yang hangat dan menyilaukan. Angin semilir menerpa wajah, memainkan kerah kemejanya. Membangkitkan rasa nyaman yang membuat wajahku memerah. Apa aku kepanasan? Atau... Atau pesona si namja ini yang menggoda darah agar mengalir ke wajahku?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Ingin aku memerintahkan darah agar memperlambat alirannya. Tapi, yah. Tampaknya seluruh organ tubuhku itu bandel, tidak mematuhi si pemilik tubuh.

"Jadi, ada apa kau membawaku kesini?" Lebih baik aku yang memulai pembicaraan. Kalau tidak, suasana akan menjadi canggung dan hening. Dan mataku yang memang bandel akan terus mencuri pandang wajah tampan namja ini. Oke stop.

Jung Daehyun memiringkan kepala, seperti anak anjing. "Membicarakan masa lalumu."

Alisku bertautan. Apa dia akan bersikap memuakkan lagi seperti dulu? Heh. Kalau iya, kali ini aku akan langsung pulang, menghempaskan diri ke kasur, lalu tidur. Tidur lalu tak bangun lagi.

"Masa lalu? Kau tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Dia menggeleng. "Ada. Banyak sekali hubungannya."

Aku menghela napas. Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersabar sejak tadi, sejak namja yang bernama Jung Daehyun ini membawaku ke cafe. Kau bahkan baru bertemu denganku 4 hari yang lalu, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun! Bagaimana bisa kita memiliki banyak hubungan?

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau kesal. Itu sudah dibuktikan dengan perbuatanmu 4 hari yang lalu." Oh, rupanya Jung Daehyun belajar dari pengalaman. Pintar. Anak baik, anak pandai, anak cerdas. Jangan sampai kau jatuh di lubang yang sama. Kalau iya, kau akan berpangkat lebih rendah dari keledai.

"Dan aku tak kaget mendengar kau lupa. 15 tahun itu memang waktu yang lama. 5.475 hari, 131.400 jam, 7.884.000 menit dan 473.040.000 detik memang sanggup membuat ingatan seseorang memudar. Atau, kau amnesia."

Hei Jung Daehyun. Apa kau memasukkan kalkulator dalam otakmu? Atau kau memang sudah merencanakan pembicaraan ini? Hebat. Rencanamu berjalan dengan mulus. Ayo, kejutkan aku lagi. Aku sudah tak sabar dengan pertunjukanmu yang di luar nalar manusia itu. Dan aku akan mengejutkanmu dengan garpu yang tiba-tiba tertanam di mata seorang Jung Daehyun.

_Sigh_. Yoo Youngjae, tenanglah. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang. Isi semua pikiran di otakmu dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. _Cotton candy, pancake, _masakan umma,_ chocolate, ice cream,_ ladang bunga, _unicorn,_ pelangi, awan, _sunset._ Aaaaah apa lagiii... Buang semua pikiran negatif yang mendominasi otakmu Yoo Youngjae!

"Jadi, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun, apa yang mau Tuan Muda lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatanku?"

Jung Daehyun terkekeh. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun karena tawa yang tertahan. "Jadi begitu caramu memanggilku?"

Aku mengangguk. Menggigit bibir bawah. "Ne, ada masalah? Aku punya hak untuk memanggilmu apa saja kan?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Jung Daehyun. Dia merasa puas? Hm. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyulam tali pertemanan dengan namja aneh ini. Yahh memulai semuanya dari awal. Meskipun aku tahu kadang aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya. Teman juga memiliki batasan.

"Kau tak berubah, Youngjae-ya."

Detak jantungku dipercepat tanpa izin. Pupil mataku mengecil.

"Youngjae-ya?"

Kepalaku langsung sakit. Tanganku spontan mencengkram kepala, menyusup di antara rambut hitam yang berantakan. Napasku memendek. Pandangan mataku kabur. Dan telingaku samar-samar menangkap suara panik Jung Daehyun. Suara panik sang tetangga baru.

Lalu gelap.

.

.

_Aku menarik napas panjang, menahannya di dalam paru-paruku. Gigi menempel dengan bibir bawah yang agak berdarah. Alis bertautan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Tengkuk terasa panas. Rasanya ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang dengan seenaknya menghembuskan napas di bagian belakang leherku. Menggodaku._

_Pisau sudah menempel di pergelangan tangan. Seakan menunggu kapan dia akan bertemu dengan urat nadiku, menyobek pembuluh darah, lalu membanjiri tubuh dengan cairan merah pekat. Membuat jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_Suara daun pintu dibanting._

_"Hyung?! Apa-apaan?!"_

_Junhong? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?_

_Dia mencengkram tanganku yang menggenggam pisau. Wajahnya memerah, kecapekan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran. Dia lari ke sini? Apa jurus yang dia gunakan untuk mengetahui apa yang kulakukan detik ini?_

_Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah capek dengan rasa sakit yang sudah menggerogoti otak sialanku. Aku tidak bisa mundur. Iblis dalam tubuhku sudah bangkit, dan siap mengambil alih._

_"Hentikan Junhong! Kau menghalangi!"_

_Matanya membulat. Kaget. Aku bisa melihat pantulan bayanganku sendiri di matanya yang tanpa dosa dan angelic itu. Aku melihat... Setan? Psikopat? Penjahat? Kriminal? Semuanya sama saja. Aku melihat Yoo Youngjae. Si buruk rupa._

_"Hyung. Apa-apaan? Kenapa hyung harus bunuh diri?"_

_ Aku membuang muka. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Apa aku sudah melukai perasaan Choi Junhong? Namja cantik dengan hati sebaik malaikat? Teman yang sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri? Dan Choi Junhong sudah melihat dengan mata yang tertempel di kepalanya detik-detik menuju acara terpotongnya urat nadi Yoo Youngjae?_

_"Hyung..." Junhong menggenggam tanganku lagi. Suaranya begitu lembut, selembut kelopak bunga yang terjun di genangan air yang jernih._

_Entah. Tubuhku di luar kendali. Suara Choi Junhong yang lembut malah menimbulkan guncangan hebat di dalam diriku. Yoo Youngjae memang sangat aneh._

_Aku menepis tangan Junhong. Membuat pisau itu menggores bahu kanannya._

_Setelah itu, kepalaku sakit. Badanku lemas. Indra pengelihatanku memudar. Dan aku mendengar teriakan dari Junhong. Penuh air mata. Dan darah mengucur deras dari lengan kemejanya. Mengotori kemeja yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi merah darah._

_Dan itu disebabkan oleh Yoo Youngjae._

_Kau hina sekali Yoo Youngjae._

.

.

_Wish no. 4 = Mengulang waktu._

.

.

Suara mesin mobil. Suara angin yang dibelah. Suara aspal yang bergesekan dengan ban. Aku berada di dalam mobil? Kornea mataku kerepotan mengatur banyaknya cahaya yang masuk. Silau.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jung Daehyun. Namja itu duduk di sampingku, dengan tangan yang menggenggam stir. Dan pakaian yang berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Saat ini, dia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans. Dan aku masih mengenakan _T-shirt_ coklat yang memamerkan kulit pucatku. Mungkin lain kali aku harus membaca majalah _fashion_ agar bisa menyembunyikan kulit pucat Yoo Youngjae yang seperti mayat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu meregangkan tubuh. "Kita... Kemana?"

Kulihat sisi jalan sebelah kiri. Penuh pohon tinggi, agak suram kalau saja matahari yang saat ini sedang memamerkan sinarnya dimatikan. Panorama didominasi warna hijau dan coklat. Dan biru langit dan putih awan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti _popcorn_.

Dia menoleh, menatapku. Alisnya terangkat, dan dia menyungging senyum. Bibir penuhnya yang membentuk senyuman mendongkrak level ketampanan namja ini. Uukh Youngjae kau berpikir apa.

"Menuju masa lalumu."

Helaan napas berhasil kabur dari mulut. Aku menunduk, menatap tungkai kakiku yang terbalut celana jeans. Capek. Sampai kapan aku harus meladeni namja ini? Dan sekarang aku diculik?! Diculik oleh tetanggaku sendiri?! Hebat. Luar biasa. Benar juga kata orang-orang; hati-hati pada semua orang, bahkan orang yang paling dekat sekalipun.

"Tenang, aku membawa obatmu. Dan aku membawa 1 box air mineral untuk jaga-jaga."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun pabo kau menculikku?!" Nada suaraku meninggi. Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa jeda. Maaf, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia terkekeh. Mengembangkan senyumnya yang –euuungh entahlah. Senyum yang mempu membuat bumi meleleh. "Menurutmu?"

Tangan sudah mengepal. Buku-buku jari sudah memutih. Pusatkan semua energi ke kepalan tangan kanan. Atur kecepatan dan banyaknya tekanan yang akan diberikan. Anilisis bagian yang berpotensi menerima rasa sakit paling besar. Siap-siap saja kau Jung Daehyun. Ah bercanda. Kau harus ingat, aku ini Yoo Youngjae. Penyakit sialan ini menghisap energi tubuhku. Aku ini lemah.

"Ani. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah minta izin umma-mu."

Aku menghela napas, lagi. Lihat? Kalau aku harus melayani namja ini 24 jam kedepan, kau bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit jiwa. Namja ini membuatku stress! Capek! Gila! Akh aku lebih memilih untuk mati saat ini juga. Apa aku harus membuka pintu lalu jatuh di jalan lalu ditabrak mobil lain?

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Maaf soal jari tengah dan 4 huruf yang kuucapkan tadi pagi. Semuanya di luar kendaliku."

Dia bergeming. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, masih terfokus pada permadani hitam dan garis putih yang membentang sejauh mata memandang, lalu seperti dimakan oleh _dashboard_ mobil. Dengan sangat aku sadari, dia tersenyum. Oh kumohon jangan tersenyum. Itu membuat wajahku memanas. Hentikan hentikan. Yoo Youngjae menyerah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Tak apa."

Ada rasa bersalah yang perlahan tumbuh di lubuk hati saat dia berkata begitu. Aku ini memang aneh. Bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kata kasar di depan tetangga baru yang harusnya kuhormati. Dan lagi, sebelum _officially_ dia menjadi tetanggaku, aku sudah mengacungkan jari tengah di depan batang hidungnya. Hebat.

Senyumannya memudar. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, alisnya bertautan dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan apa? Jari tengah? Tapi tadi dia bilang tak apa kan? Kenapa ekspresinya menyiratkan... Kesedihan? Kebimbangan? Entahlah. Sejenis itu. Aku tak pandai membaca suasana hati orang.

Kelopak mataku memberat. Seperti ada beban yang menggantung di setiap bulu mataku. Aku tak mau tidur. Aku takut namja ini akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kuharapkan. Aku harus selalu waspada. Lagi pula, tadi aku baru bangun dari pingsan, kenapa aku bisa mengantuk sekarang?

Choi Junhong.

Otakku memutar kejadian itu lagi. Membuat kepalaku sakit.

Dia namja yang tak bisa kutebak. Seperti Jung Daehyun.

Kebaikan hatinya membuat luka di hatiku mendalam. Entah apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Agak perih. Ah. Aku tertidur. Menyebalkan ya, kalau kita tidak tahu kapan akan tidur. Aku jadi tidak bisa menjenguk kumpulan awan putih tak berdosa di langit yang luar biasa cerah tadi. Huft.

Sepi. Mesin mobil dimatikan. Dan jendela terbuka, membiarkan angin dingin mengiris kulitku. Sudah malam. Bisa dibuktikan dengan suara jangkrik dan warna hitam yang menguasai pemandangan. Kalau menajamkan telinga, aku bisa mendengar desiran ombak yang menabrak karang. Tunggu. Ombak?

Aku menghela napas. Apa lagi yang direncanakan Jung itu? Membawaku ke laut? Malam-malam? Kh. Kalau dia berusaha romantis, ide ini sudah pasaran. Dan nanti dia akan bilang, 'Kenapa? Dingin?' sesuai dengan skenario, lalu memelukku, dan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, gombalan. Atau mungkin dia ingin membunuhku karena muak dengan si buruk rupa ini, menenggelamkanku lalu tersenyum puas saat aku sudah kehabisan napas di dalam air yang asin.

Pintu mobil tidak dikunci, aku keluar dengan langkah berat. Sedikit menggosokkan tangan ke bahu karena suhu yang tak bisa di toleransi lagi. Bibirku membeku. Hei ini bukan kode. Aku tak ingin mencium Jung pabo itu. Menjijikkan.

Suara langkah kakiku terdengar. Menginjak rerumputan, menimbulkan gemerisik yang menggelitik telinga. Semoga saja kakiku tidak menginjak para jangkrik yang sedang bernyanyi riang, memecah kesunyian malam. Hanya ada langit hitam dengan bintang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Pepohonan tinggi mendampingi di sisi kanan dan kiri, menyimpan misteri di dalamnya.

"Jung?"

Mungkin pita suaraku terlalu kering untuk menghasilkan suara yang lebih lantang. Terakhir kali aku minum saat di cafe tadi siang. Aduh. Mungkin aku dehidrasi. Tapi namja yang sedang duduk memunggungiku itu tampaknya memiliki pendengaran yang peka.

Dia menoleh. Rambut coklatnya bersinar, memantulkan sinar bulan yang redup. Matanya menarikku masuk kedalam dunia yang dia ciptakan, dunia yang tak pernah diketahui, membuat otakku berteriak minta tolong. Senyumnya mengembang. Seakan melawan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menguasai tubuhku.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Aku membisu. Entah karena otakku membeku, atau otakku terlalu sibuk mengisi sisa memorinya dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan namja di depanku ini. Dasar bandel. Akan kuhukum kau nanti, wahai otak Yoo Youngjae pabo.

Tapi, wow. Apa dia tidak takut jatuh? Menantang maut? Duduk dengan santainya di tepi tebing terjal, dan laut yang siap menagkap kapan saja, jangan lupakan kumpulan karang dan batu besar yang bertengger di dasar laut akan membentur tubuhnya, mungkin seluruh ruas tulang punggungnya akan retak, kemudian hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Atau kepalanya akan pecah, lalu membubuhkan warna merah pekat di air laut yang bening.

Oh. Sudahlah. Kenapa sekarang aku jadi mengkhawatirkan namja itu? Tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae, seorang Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun? Apa dia memiliki peran penting dalam sejarah hidupmu, Yoo Youngjae? Oke mungkin pangkatnya sudah naik, 'tetangga'. Ajaib. Dunia memang penuh dengan kejutan.

Dia menengadah. Menoleh ke arahku, lalu menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sampingnya. Itu isyarat. Isyarat agar aku duduk di sampingnya. Lihat? Dia mulai menjalankan skenarionya. Kau tidak kreatif Jung Daehyun.

Bola mataku berputar. Aku mendesah pelan. Apa aku harus menuruti perintahnya? Lebih baik aku terjun dari tebing ini. Merasa sakit sebentar, lalu mati. Oooh lumayan juga mati di tempat ini. Arwahku akan tenang. Dan umma tak perlu repot-repot menebar abu kremasiku di laut.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

Oh. Oke. Kata-kata bijakmu sudah membangkitkan rasa tenangku. Terima kasih Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Sekarang aku sudah siap mati, dijemput malaikat maut, lalu aku akan menghantuimu. Nah, puas? Aku sudah duduk sekarang. Di samping Tuan Muda. Ini sebuah kehormatan untukku, terima kasih lagi, gomawo.

Duduk disamping Jung Daehyun memang aneh, tidak nyaman. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti instruksi, tetap duduk dimobil, lalu tidur. Tidur tidur, dan tidur.

Seperti habis mengikuti _Rodeo,_ jantungku berdegup kencang, berguncang hebat. Disaat yang sama aku juga dipenjara, narapidana. Gerak tubuhku menjadi kaku dan tak leluasa, seperti ada jeruji besi yang membelengguku. Aku memejamkan mata, berteriak 'HEI SELURUH ORGAN YOO YOUNGJAE TENANGLAH!' dalam hati sambil meremas dada. Dan aku tahu teriakan tadi hasilnya 0. Nilai merah.

Jung Daehyun menengadah. Mempersilakan angin darat tak terlihat menyentuh kulit. Retinanya menerima bayangan langit ber_glitter_ dengan bulan purnama tepat di atas kepalanya. Kulitnya terlihat agak biru, mungkin karena pantulan air dan sinar bulan. Tidak sepertiku yang memang sudah pucat seperti mayat.

"Jadi, Youngjae-ya. Kau sakit apa?"

Dia tidak tahu? Apa umma tidak memperingati bahayanya bersama dengan si buruk rupa, Yoo Youngjae?

Aku menghirup napas panjang. Bau rumput dan air laut menusuk hidung.

"Kanker otak."

Jung Daehyun melirikku. Tatapannya membuatku gugup. Aku menaikkan bahu, "Kenapa? Kau kaget dengan rambut yang masih menempel di kulit kepalaku? Tidak semua orang kanker kepalanya botak."

"Bukan. Kau hanya... Terlihat sehat."

Hei tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae. Baterai otakmu habis atau lidahmu yang error atau matamu yang sudah harus diganti? Banyak sekali tanda-tanda yang membuktikan Yoo Youngjae itu sekarat. Kulit pucat, tubuh kurus, garis hitam di bawah mata, tidak punya tenaga, otak tak sanggup berpikir, sakit kepala menyerang kurang lebih 3 kali sehari, dan pabo. Sebetulnya masih ada seribu satu tanda lain, tapi aku malas.

"Apanya? Aku sekarat, Tuan Muda. Kanker itu penyakit dalam, tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Tuan Muda harus membelah tengkorakku dulu kalau mau melihat sel-sel sialan itu."

Jung Daehyun membulatkan mata. Aduh. Aku tak ingin melihatnya, tapi, uukh, mataku bandel. Dia terlihat imuuuut sekali. Tuhan, inikah cobaan untukku?

"Tapi.." Jung Daehyun menyipitkan mata, memamerkan senyum, lalu menengadah. "Ah sudahlah."

Dia menghela napas selagi aku memutar bola mata. Dasar aneh. Kata-kataku terbukti kan? Aku harus menjaga jarak dengan namja ini. Aku memang aneh, tapi dia ini keterlaluan. Energi yang sudah terkuras lebih banyak 1000% gara-gara meladeni seorang Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Hitung saja sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini.

Memeluk lutut, dingin sudah menggerogoti tulang seperti rayap menggerogoti kayu. Ide gila yang tiba-tiba saja ada di otakku: berkata 'Jung, aku kedinginan.' Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dipeluk oleh namja yang membuatku muak 4 hari yang lalu? Dipeluk oleh tetangga baru? Dipeluk oleh namja yang mengaku memiliki hubungan dengan si buruk rupa? Waw.

Rambut Jung Daehyun bergerak beriringan dengan angin malam. Rambut coklat yang memantulkan sinar bulan yang redup. Rambut coklat yang selama ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Rambut coklat yang mengingatkanku akan batang pohon _pine_.

Ukh. Kepalaku sakit lagi. Sialan.

Tapi aku tak mampu bangkit lalu mengambil obat di mobil. Entah, aku merasa.. Tidak mau. Bukannya aku malas. Yang harus kau ingat, seluruh tubuhku ini bandel. Mataku sudah terpaku pada pesona Jung Daehyun. Jadi, otak Yoo Youngjae, biarkan mata Yoo Youngjae merileksasi otot-ototnya sebentar lagi. Orang-orang bilang, cuci mata.

Aku menghela napas. Rasa sakit di kepalaku belum pergi. Menangkup pipiku yang memerah. Lalu menengadah.

Bulan tersenyum. Ada jutaan bintang yang menatapku dan Jung Daehyun. Air laut masih berombak dan angin masih bertiup. Deretan pohon tinggi menjulang, berniat untuk mencakar langit. Suara jangkrik terdengar jelas. Rumput tertipa beban tubuhku, tapi mereka tidak mengeluh atau berontak.

Angin dingin bertiup. Surai depanku bergerak. Mataku terpejam.

.

.

_Wish no. 5 = Memandangi bintang_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH DAEJAE MOMENT STARTS HEEERE! *plakk*

Lebih gaje dari chapter 1 kan? Tangan D bergerak sendiri. Salahkanlah tangan D.

**SANGATSANGATSANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW YA AMPUN D BAHAGIAAA SINI D PELUK** *plakkplakkplakk*

Reviewnya jangan lupa neeee X"D


	3. Chapter 3

"Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Uhoo chapter 3! D ga tau ini sampe berapa chapter. Aaaaaaaaaahh D pusing.

Aduh nilai b. indo D terjun menghantam dasar.

Oh dan kenapa D lama apdet? Ukhukhukhu... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *dipenggal*

Salahkanlah kakak D yang menyandra sang laptop kesayangan. Entah buat apaan. Hanya orang dewasa yang mengerti. Dan D bukan orang dewasa.

.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, EYD terabaikan, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, author gila, dan 1004 peringatan lainnya yang malas D sebutkan**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

Entah sudah berapa kali tanganku ini memainkan serbet putih yang tadinya terlipat rapi di atas meja. Menunggu pesanan itu lama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan koki di tempat yang mereka sebut dapur? Apa mereka meneliti setiap gram bahan-bahan yang mereka gunakan? Atau mereka sedang menstrerilkan alat-alat masak pada suhu tinggi? Ah sudahlah. Yang pasti, perutku berbunyi sekarang.

Dan yang membingungkan itu namja aneh yang duduk di hadapanku. Jung Daehyun. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa bosan? Sudah setengah jam piring berisi makanan belum datang ke meja. Sudah ribuan kali perutku berbunyi dengan elitnya. Sudah 1800 detik namja bernama Jung Daehyun ini menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Mengerikan.

Enggan bertemu pandang dengan namja ini, mataku terpaksa menatap objek lain. Sensasi aneh terasa di pipiku. Keringat dingin mengucur. Dan detak jantung dipercepat. Lihat? Seluruh anggota tubuh Yoo Youngjae itu bandel. Ya, mataku tak bisa, tak mau, tak sanggup. Dia merasa tak ada objek yang lebih sempurna dari Jung Daehyun. Namja berambut coklat. Tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae.

Aku menggeleng cepat, lalu menghela napas.

"Apa tempat tujuan masih jauh?"

Menatap tautan tangan di atas meja, dia menarik napas panjang. Menikmati penghangat ruangan restoran di _rest area_ yang agak sepi. Suara tetesan hujan membentur jendela yang tepat di sampingku terdengar. Agak dingin. Pemandangan didominasi warna abu-abu. Di luar agak berkabut.

"Sudah dekat. Mungkin perlu waktu 15 menit lagi."

Hanya suara 'hmm' yang berhasil kuciptakan. Bibirku terlalu kering untuk merespon jawaban Jung Daehyun. Dan otakku terlalu kurus untuk berpikir. Ini sudah tengah hari dan aku belum sarapan sama sekali. Aku belum punya tenaga.

Petir menggelegar. Mataku menatap tetesan hujan yang mengalir di jendela. Rasanya aku pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Di dalam ruangan hangat, di luar hujan deras, dan bersama Jung Daehyun. Bersama Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Tapi, aku tak ingat kapan. Seperti _deja vu_.

Untung saja bungkus obat ada di dalam saku celana jeansku. Kepalaku mulai sakit. Rasanya di dalam kepalaku ada tikus yang menggerogoti. Dan otakku berdetak layaknya jantung. Napasku memendek. Rasa sakit ini lebih sakit dari biasanya. Air mata sampai membutakanku. Erangan meluncur dari kedua bibirku yang pucat.

Jung Daehyun yang sedari tadi mengamatiku langsung sigap memberikan sebotol air mineral. Aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, jadi botol itu kusambar dan menumpahkan beberapa mililiter air ke dalam tenggorokanku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku mereda, lalu menghilang. Setelah aku mengusap mulut dengan punggung tangan, baru aku mengucapkan gomawo disertai senyum simpul terpaksa.

Matanya yang misterius menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku mau tidak mau jadi salah tingkah, gugup. Ditatap seperti ini oleh sang tetangga baru. _Awkward._

"Apa kau pernah merasa kerepotan? Meminum obat setiap kali kepalamu sakit?"

Menurutmu aku harus menjawab apa? Jujur saja, aku kerepotan. Kalau saja tak ada kapsul hijau-putih ini ditanganku, tanganku akan bergerak di luar kendali lalu memukulkan benda apa saja yang bisa memecahkan kepala sialanku. Tapi, yahh. Ehm.. Entah kenapa kemarin aku bisa menahannya. Bukannya mengambil obat di mobil, aku malah memandang lekat-lekat wajah tampan namja berambut coklat yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Ukh, wajahku memerah.

Aku mengangguk. "Uhm, kadang."

Dia tidak membalas. Tak apa, aku tak butuh balasan. Karena tak ada lagi topik yang bisa dibicarakan dan perut yang berbunyi terdengar di teligaku. Keheningan menyelubungi kami, dikepung oleh suara benturan air hujan di jendela, dan suara detingan sendok dan piring pengunjung lain.

Menghela napas. Rasa lapar menguasai tubuh. Dadaku terasa penuh. Kepalaku pusing. Menyebalkan. Berapa tahun lagi aku harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan sepiring makanan? Seharusnya aku membawa handphone atau sejenisnya untuk membunuh waktu. Dasar. dan bagaimana kalau Jung Daehyun ini macam-macam? Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi umma?

Kutatap Jung Daehyun. Untunglah kali ini dia memalingkan wajah, menatap area parkir yang agak berkabut dan basah. Siluetnya sempurna. Matanya berkilau, kosong, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Rambutnya masih berantakan seperti kemarin malam. _Hoodie_ abu-abunya lecek dan kotor bekas tanah. Tampaknya dia seperti Bang Yongguk hyung, tidak peduli penampilan.

"Youngjae-ya."

Dia tidak menoleh ke arahku. Rahangnya menegang, dan jakunnya bergerak –dia menelan ludah. Aku membunyikan buku-buku jari untuk mengurangi rasa canggung. "Hm?"

"Kapan kau pindah rumah?"

Aku meremas tangan. Menggigit bibir bawah. Darimana dia tahu aku pindah rumah? _Stalker_?Aduh. Hampir seminggu ini aku mengalami hari-hari merepotkan. Dan itu karena Jung Daehyun. Siapa dia? Tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae? Memiliki banyak hubungan denganku? Huft. Biarkan waktu yang menentukan. Kuharap aku masih bisa bersabar. Dan berumur panjang.

"Aku lupa. Kalau tak salah saat lulus SMA." Menaikkan bahu, aku merasa jengkel.

"Kenapa kau pindah? Kurasa rumahmu yang dulu lebih bagus."

Aha. Jung Daehyun. Rumahku yang dulu? Kau tahu seperti apa rumahku yang dulu? Kau ini peramal? Apa urusanmu kalau aku pindah rumah? Kau itu hanya tetangga baru si buruk rupa, Jung Daehyun. Ingat, tetangga baru. Kita baru bertemu 6 hari yang lalu. Dan apa yang membuatmu merasa pantas untuk bertanya hal privasi begini pada si buruk rupa?

Lama kutatap matanya, dia menoleh. Langsung menebar senyum sejuta dolar yang mematikan. Untunglah aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ala _fangirl_.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu sampai situ? Tuan Muda hanya tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae. Tak lebih."

Jung Daehyun mengetuk ujung telunjuknya ke meja. Menyeringai. "Yap, memang. Kita memang _tetangga_."

Apa telingaku yang salah atau memang Jung Daehyun mengatakannya dengan nada.. menantang? Dia ingin mengujiku? Dia menggodaku? Dia ingin membuatku naik pitam? Atau dia ingin membuat hatiku luluh dengan mengakui gelar 'tetangga baru'-nya? Jangan sampai kejadian jari tengah terulang lagi. Ada banyak orang di sini.

Aku mengernyitkan wajah, lalu menghirup napas panjang menggunakan mulut. "Maksudmu? Apa-apaan kau ini, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lurus mataku. Senyumannya menghilang. Dan bisa kubilang jarak yang tersisa diantara wajahku dengannya kurang lebih 5 cm. Mataku membulat lebar. Detak jantung dipercepat. Seluruh panca indra di-nonaktifkan. Oh kumohon bunuh aku sekarang.

"Dulu aku juga tetanggamu. Dan kemarin hal itu terjadi lagi... Sejarah terulang kembali."

**.**

**.**

_"Kau tidak mengantuk?"_

_Jung Daehyun menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit tersentak. Hampir aku jantungan, lalu jatuh dari jurang. Suasana disini benar-benar membangkitkan kesunyian dan keheningan yang luar biasa. Bulan, suara ombak, nyanyian jangkrik, dan pepohonan tinggi yang berbaris._

_Aku menggeleng. Kau ingat berapa kali aku bangun hari ini? Mataku sampai perih, terlalu banyak tidur. Seperti binatang nocturnal saja. Tidur di siang hari, bangun di malam hari. Mungkin aku bisa tidak tidur untuk 2 hari kedepan. Mungkin. Aku belum bisa menjaminnya._

_Masih memeluk lutut, aku mengamati garis horizontal nunjauh disana. Angin membuat air laut berombak, air asin yang berwarna agak hitam. Bulan terpantul jelas di permukaan air. Dan dingin terus menusuk-nusuk jaringan kulitku. Ah. Aku menyesal tidak membawa jaket, dan malah memakai T-shirt coklat yang agak tipis sejak pagi._

_"Hei."_

_Dia menoleh. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Hm?"_

_Menggosok lengan, berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri. Dan gugup dengan kalimat yang akan kuucapkan. "Tuan Muda.. erm.. punya baju lebih?"_

_"Kau kedinginan?"_

_Pokk. Dasar lidah Yoo Youngjae pabo. Secara tidak langsung kata-katamu tadi itu kode. Sialnya, Jung Daehyun itu peka. Kau mau dipeluk dengan tetangga barumu? Kau bunuh diri Yoo Youngjae. Ayo, di bawah kakimu itu laut. Kau tinggal lompat lalu mati. Kau harus mempertahankan harga dirimu. Dan wajahmu mulai memerah._

_Hebat. Harga diri Yoo Youngjae runtuh sudah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengubur kepala kedalam lutut. Malu. Entah apa yang akan kuperbuat nanti. Jantung sudah menggetarkan beberapa cm persegi di sekitar dadaku. Suhu pipiku meningkat, tapi suhu tanganku hampir dibawah titik beku. Dan kadar ke-pabo-an otakku menambah._

_Aku merasakan ada kain tebal yang menyentuh kulit lenganku. Mataku membulat._

_Jung Daehyun meletakkan hoodie abu-abunya di pundakku. Kaus hitam yang ia kenakan tadi pagi mengekspos lehernya yang jenjang dan lengannya yang agak berotot. Kulit tan-nya terlihat biru karena pantulan sinar bulan. Rambut coklatnya agak berantakan, mungkin karena dia melepas hoodie. Ini cobaan Tuhan._

_"Katanya kau kedinginan. Pakai saja."_

_Membeku, aku hanya bisa menatap sosok Jung Daehyun yang –euuungh menggoda. Kulit tan-nya seakan bersinar, namun rambut coklatnya menyerap cahaya di sekitar. Cengkraman tanganku pada lutut semakin kuat, akan berbekas kalau Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun terus menebar pesona di hadapanku._

_"Ta-tapi kau nanti kedinginan kan? Lihat, kau hanya me-memakai kaus tipis seperti itu. Dan warnanya hitam, hitam itu menyerap dingin."_

_Dia meregangkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kulitku lebih tebal daripada kulitmu."_

.

.

Aku menghela napas. Menatap pepohonan di luar jendela. Mereka seakan berlari, menjauh dari mobil yang ditumpangi si buruk rupa. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi. Kulihat ada butiran-butiran air di kaca spion mobil. Aspal terlihat mengkilap, kadang mencipratkan air ke sembarang arah. Kuharap hujan akan berhenti, dan aku akan menyapa awan putih yang tertempel di langit-langit bumi. Aaah _dacron_ raksasa.

"_Dulu aku juga tetanggamu..."_

Otak Yoo Youngjae, kumohon berhentilah memutar suara Jung Daehyun. Itu membuatku muak. Rasanya ada gumpalan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan denganku. Dia baru _officially_ bergelar 'tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae' kemarin. Apa dia mau bilang –secara tersirat– kalau aku punya kehidupan sebelumnya? Reinkarnasi? Datang beberapa tahun sekali ke bumi?

Jung Daehyun. Biarkan aku mendeskripsikannya dengan 5 kata.

Absurd. Aneh. Konyol. Gila. Tampan.

Aaagh berada di dekatnya saja dadaku berguncang hebat. Tanganku spontan meremas rambut hitam berantakan yang menempel di permukaan kulit kepalaku. Kepalaku sakit, tapi belum membutuhkan obat. Tapi suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku uring-uringan. Bagaimana ini, antara minum atau tidak minum. Menyebalkan. Ini karena Jung Daehyun. Karena tetangga baru si buruk rupa.

"Jung."

"Uhm." Tangannya bergerak memutar stir.

Aku menghirup napas panjang. _Stay cool,_ Yoo Youngjae. Jaga harga dirimu. "Maksud kata-katamu yang tadi... Kau _pernah _menjadi tetanggaku? Kita baru bertemu 6 hari yang lalu."

Dia terdiam, menyungging senyum. Andaikan seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya, taman pemakaman umum akan penuh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kutinju bahunya yang terbalut _hoodie_ warna abu-abu. Pipiku menggembung. Buku-buku jariku memutih. Tapi itu malah membuatnya terkekeh. Brengsek. Seperti apa lingkungan tempat dia dibesarkan? Genk berandalan? Apa dia titisan Bang Yongguk hyung?

Malas melanjutkan pembicaraan, aku berpaling. Kalau aku melayani nafsu, mobil ini akan meledak dalam waktu dekat. Atau aku akan menusuk kerongkongannya dengan tangan kosong, lalu membiarkan darah segar Jung Daehyun membuat karyanya di tubuhku. Ah maaf. Aku terlalu banyak menonton film ber_genre gore._

Gerbang megah berukiran rumit berdiri kokoh di atas mobil Jung Daehyun. Pondasinya kuat, seakan orang yang mendesainnya berharap gerbang ini akan tetap berdiri sampai abad bertambah. Ada 2 pohon besar di belakangnya. Pohon yang subur, hijau menyegarkan mata dan coklat menghangatkan hati, meskipun air hujan menghalangi pandangan.

Mobil Jung Daehyun masih melaju. Rumah-rumah yang berderet semakin banyak. Mungkin karena hujan, para penghuninya bersembunyi di dalam rumah. Menyalakan penghangat, lalu berbagi cerita dengan keluarga. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak merasakannya. Bahkan aku lupa rasanya.

Setelah aku dinyatakan positif mengidap kanker, umma menjadi lebih hati-hati denganku. Dia menjadi _overprotective_, jadwal makanku diatur, jarang jalan-jalan, terlalu sering menangis, dan aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari caranya memelukku. Rasanya lebih.. erat? Dia takut kehilanganku? Anak semata wayangnya? Padahal dulu dia jarang memelukku. Mengobrol denganku saja hanya sekali-dua kali.

Umma berhenti dari profesinya sebagai model, lalu bekerja di perusahaan biasa dengan gaji standar. Katanya sih, agar lebih banyak waktu bersamaku, lebih banya waktu untuk memasak makanan yang kusuka, lebih sering mengawasiku, lebih sering menjagaku. Singkatnya, umma berubah.

Kutatap goresan-goresan di tangan kananku. Ukurannya beragam, tergantung pada keberanian yang sanggup kukumpulkan. Pernah saat aku sendirian di rumah, aku sampai bisa menggores sepanjang 2 inci. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai urat nadiku terpotong, umma tiba-tiba datang. Seperti Junhong yang mencoba untuk menghentikanku. Kenapa? Mereka hanya mengganggu momentum paling bersejarah Yoo Youngjae saja. Menghentikanku hanya membuat penderitaan lebih lama.

"Youngjae-ya."

Saat aku sadar dari lamunan, mobil Jung Daehyun sudah berhenti. Dia melepas _seatbelt_. Senyum mengembang tertempel di kulit wajahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah sekaligus gugup. Spontan aku menyambunyikan lengan penuh goresanku dengan menempelkannya di depan dada.

"Wae? Kenapa kita berhenti?"

Dia membuka pintu. Otomatis aku mengikutinya. Aku dikuasai rasa ingin tahu. Hujan sudah berhenti dan sinar matahari mengintip dari balik awan. Silau sekali sampai harus menyipitkan mataku. Saat aku mengerjapkan mata, ada bayang-bayang berwarna ungu menghalangi pandangan.

"Nah.."

Jung Daehyun mendekat. Mengangkat kumpulan kunci yang digabungkan jadi 1 dengan seutas tali berwarna merah. Kunci-kunci itu bergemerincing saat berada di depan wajahku.

"Ini jawaban pertanyaanmu."

.

.

_Bang Yongguk hyung meremas tangan. Napasnya berat, sesuai dengan suaranya. Bahunya naik turun. Kakinya bergetar. Dan sedari tadi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak biasa seorang Bang Yongguk yang santai sekhawatir ini._

_"Hyung?" Alisku bertautan. Suaraku terdengar pelan dan lemah, ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku. Gelas masih kugenggam. Menyisakan air mineral sebanyak sepertiga gelas bening berbentuk silinder._

_Dia menggeleng. Aku tak mengerti. Dia membuka mulut, tapi tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku tak mengerti. Dia menetapku, berusaha telepati, mungkin. Dan aku tetap tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada mantan ketua genk berandalan? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu pada si buruk rupa?_

_Suara gesekan tangannya terdengar, membuatku menelan ludah. Aku tidak tahan dengan perbuatan aneh namja ini. Jadi aku mengumpulkan keberanian._

_"HYUNG!"_

_Matanya terbelalak. Kaget. Bagian putih matanya membesar, sedangkan pupilnya mengecil. Sesaat kemudian, dia menutup mata, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Dia yang aneh atau aku yang tidak peka?_

_"Apa kau sakit karena stress, Youngjae-ya?"_

_Tak bisa kusangka Bang Yongguk hyung akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Jawaban yang terlintas di kepalaku: 'Mana aku tahu! Aku bukan dokter, hyung!'. Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu, jujur saja. Nah, apa otakku masih sanggup untuk memikirkan jawaban yang lebih halus? Apa aku masih punya tenaga untuk mengarang cerita yang cukup logis?_

_"Mungkin. Tapi menurutku itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kanker, hyung."_

_Oke. Otakku tak sanggup. Maaf. Meskipun dulu aku selalu mendapat peringkat 1, sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Semua memori pelajaran yang sudah kuusahakan masuk ke dalam otakku hilang dalam sekajap saat dokter memberitahu bahwa aku sakit. Lihat. Memori 12 tahun hilang dalam beberapa detik. Hebaaat. Dunia memang penuh kejutan._

_Dia menatap mataku. Matanya coklat, hampir hitam. Rasanya dia tidak cocok menjadi ketua genk berandalan. Dia lebih cocok menjadi model atau aktor atau sejenisnya. Ekhem. Dia tampan. Aku saja sampai tak bisa menghitung jumlah penggemarnya sewaktu di SMA. Berisik sekali._

_"Atau, apa kau stress karena sakit?"_

_Jawabannya sudah ada di ujung lidahku. Bersiap-siap dilontarkan. "Ya."_

_Menggangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Hei, siapapun pasti stress kalau sakit kan? Hanya orang dengan ketabahan dan kesabaran luar biasa yang tidak stress menghadapi penyakit sialan seperti yang kualami. Huft. Sedangkan Yoo Youngjae? Hanyalah seorang buruk rupa yang mengharapkan terlepasnya kepala dari leher._

_"Kapan kau dinyatakan sakit?"_

_ "Erm..." Aku mengangkat bahu, "Saat kelas 3 semester akhir.. SMA... Kalau tak salah."_

_Alis Yongguk hyung naik. Raut wajahnya menyedihkan. Seakan dia ingin berbicara, tapi bingung memilih kata-kata yang pas. Dia menarik napas panjang._

_"Apa saat itu kau masih di-bully?"_

_Suara Bang Yongguk hyung tenang, lugas, dan berat. Seperti biasanya. Tapi suara itu membuat perutku bergejolak. Seperti ada gumpalan tanah liat bersarang di tenggorokan. Dan teori relativitas berlaku saat ini juga. Waktu berjalan lambat, jarum jam masih berputar. Mataku perih._

_Kumohon jangan ingatkan lagi kenangan saat itu. Kumohon. Kumohon jangan membuatku melihat lembaran-lembaran kehidupanku yang ingin kubakar. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa Bang Yongguk hyung malah membuat otakku memutar kembali setiap detik kejadian itu?_

_Aku mengangguk._

_Hampir. Aku hampir menangis. Aku berkedip, berusaha untuk mencegah air mata jatuh. Kalau jatuh, ini akan jadi kedua kalinya aku menangis di hadapan Bang Yongguk hyung. Dan gelarku akan diperbarui, 'si cengeng buruk rupa'. Hmm. Lumayan, nama yang tak terlalu buruk._

_Bang Yongguk hyung menghela napas. Matanya menatap titik yang jauh di bawah sana. Seakan dia bisa melihat ke dalam tanah, menemukan cacing dan mayat-mayat busuk tersembunyi di bawah lantai ruang tamuku._

_"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?"_

_Kali ini aku menghirup napas panjang, lalu menghapus air mata dengan ibu jari. Ada benda kecil berwarna putih yang bergerak di depan mataku. Sel darah putih._

_"Kau akan kerepotan. Dan para yeoja brengsek itu akan mencabik-cabik daging pantatku karena aku dianggap mencuri perhatian ketua genk berandalan, sang idola sekolah."_

_Tidak tahan, aku menggigit bibir. Ya, aku tak suka merepotkan orang. Aku tak mau membuat orang benci padaku karena direpotkan. Aku ini aneh. Bahkan apa yang membuatku tahu orang lain benci padaku saja aku tak tahu. Ingat, aku ini selalu bernegative thinking. Dan aku tak bisa mencabut akar kebiasaan ini._

_._

_._

_Wish no. 6 = Jangan manja, umma sering menyuruhku begitu_

.

.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Kepala langsung terasa pening karena membuka mata terlalu cepat. Pening sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Benda kecil berwarna putih berkeliaran di kornea mataku, karena kelihatannya begitu. Sel darah putih menguasai pandangan.

Aku menghela napas. Menutup mata beberapa detik, lalu membukanya lagi. Untunglah sel-sel penganggu itu sudah menghilang. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan itu menyakitkan kau tahu? Kata-kata itu populer sekali.

Ini kamar lamaku.

Karena aku melihat foto masa kecilku yang buluk di atas meja reyot dan tulisan namaku di pintu kamar, itu bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menyebut tempat ini sebagai kamar lamaku. Seakan sudah berabad-abad lalu rumah ini berdiri di atas kulit bumi, seakan sudah melihat perkembangan dunia yang drastis, dan mengetahui segalanya. Yahh rumah ini sebetulnya mengetahui segalanya tentangku. Jung Daehyun yang mengucapkannya.

Jendela dengan engsel berkarat. Tembok penuh debu dan kasar. Lantai berderit, kalau aku berjalan pasti akan menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Meja retak dan benda-benda yang menunggu untuk ku observasi di atasnya. Lemari butut berhiaskan cermin pecah. Dan kasur di bawah _T_-_shirt_ ku, tidak terlalu kusam untuk kamar seperti ini, dan empuk. Nyaman sekali. Kalau saja tidak ada suara aneh di sampingku, aku pasti akan kembali tidur.

Suara aneh.

Oke. Apa yang pertama kali muncul di otakmu saat mendengar kata itu di ruangan lama yang membangkitkan suasana horor. Ditambah, penerangan di sini redup meskipun di luar terang-benderang. Jadi... apa? Boneka seukuran manusia yang bisa berbicara? Makhluk bermata kosong dengan cakar dan taring tajam? Alien pemakan manusia yang bersembunyi dari cahaya matahari? Atau psikopat yang sedang memamerkan _evil smile-_nya dan mencakar tembok dengan kuku-kuku jarinya sendiri?

Haruskah aku meliriknya? _Ya._ Haruskah aku menoleh? _Tentu._ Bagaimana jika salah satu dari dugaanku tadi tepat? _Memangnya kau akan tahu sebelum melihatnya? Dan bukannya kau sendiri ingin mati?_ Oke. Aku memang ingin mati. _Kalau begitu menolehlah. Dan kuharap kau mati dalam keadaan yang paling cantik. Persetan dengan gelar si buruk rupa itu. Yang penting kau harus terlihat cantik dan seksi._

Sungguh. Aku ingin menggeleng cepat. Aku ingin menghilangkan suara-suara percakapanku sendiri di dalam tubuhku. Di dalam otakku. Tapi, menyebalkan, bantal di bawah kepala membuatku susah menggerakkan kepala. Kalaupun bisa, bantal itu akan bergeser dan menarik perhatian suara aneh yang masih saja terdengar di sampingku. Mundur kena, maju kena.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya. Tarik napas, buang. Lalu aku menoleh. Kuharap yang kulihat di sampingku itu sang psikopat. Karena kadang aku suka mengkhayal menjadi psikopat. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan, membelah-mengoyak-menghancurkan-mencincang tubuh korban dan tertawa puas, seperti di film-film. Oh iya. Kuingatkan lagi. Aku terlalu sering nonton film ber_genre gore_.

Oh.

Ini lebih buruk dari semua dugaanku tadi.

Jung Daehyun.

Oooohh. Kupu-kupu dan burung merpati dan naga terbang dengan riangnya di dalam perutku. Mataku terbelalak dan napasku terhenti. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Dan keringat dingin mengucur membasahi telapak tangan. Kakiku lemas dan wajahku memerah.

Bulu matanya tertutup dengan damai tanpa beban. Rambut coklatnya yang berantakan menindih bantal –yang lebih mengagetkan lagi karena dia sebantal denganku. Kulit _tan-_nya seakan bersinar dan menghangatkan kasur. Dadanya naik-turun, dia tertidur. Dan suara aneh itu dengkurannya yang tenang.

Apa aku harus menyentuh pipi itu? Apa aku harus mendekat? Apa aku harus memeluknya? Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Apa aku harus berteriak karena baru saja melhat tetangga baru yang sudah tidur seranjang dengannya? Detik ini juga aku memeriksa apakah pakaianku masih menempel di tubuh atau... atau... dugaan paling buruk seumur hidup semua orang yang hanya bisa dihapus dengan terputsnya kepala Yoo Youngjae dari lehernya.

Menghela napas luar biasa panjang karena _T-shirt_ coklatku yang kusut dan celana jeans bernoda tanah dan rumput masih membungkus rapi tubuhku. Perasaan seperti baru saja selamat dari medan perang tanpa luka sejengkal pun. Tapi saat tangan Jung Daehyun yang tertidur secara _tidak sengaja _menggenggam bahuku, perasaanku kembali seperti baru saja telanjang bulat di depan segerombolan psikopat kanibal dengan pisau daging di tangan mereka.

Ya. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Suara detak jantungku terdengar keras sekali di telinga. Menggetarkan koklea dan mengirimnya ke otak, sebuah paket bertuliskan SUARA DETAK JANTUNG YOO YOUNGJAE menggunakan huruf kapital, _bold_ dan _italic_ dan _underline_. Karena memang begitu keadaannya. Suara itu terdengar keras sekali.

Ujung jari tengah yang kugunakan untung mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan namja berambut coklat di taman menyentuh pipi Jung Daehyun. Hampir. Kulitnya seakan menyetrum jadi aku takut menyentuhnya, menggesekkan punggung kulit ujung jari tengahku yang pucat dengan kulit _tan_ pipi namja ini yang memesona. Aku tak cukup berani untuk menyentuh mahakarya Tuhan ini. Aku terlalu terpesona. Dan tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung yang menggila di dalam tubuhku.

Lekuk wajahnya sempurna. Rahangnya rileks. Alisnya tenang seperti genangan air. Aku merasa _pernah_ melihatnya seperti ini. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya menggelitik pipi. Ini jarak yang _berbahaya._ Bisa saja aku tak bisa menahan doronan dari dalam tubuhku untuk mencium bibir penuh menggoda itu. Tapi, aku tak berharap itu terjadi.

"Jung."

Kuucapkan 4 huruf itu dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya. Aku masih ingin menatap wajah polos tanpa dosanya lebih lama lagi. Uuuuukh kuharap mataku bisa mengabadikan pemandangan indah ini.

Oh. Maafkan aku Jung Daehyun. Ralat, maafkan aku Yoo Youngjae.

Tanganku tak bisa lagi kutahan. Aku sampai menelan ludah saat punggung tanganku sudah menyentuh pipi halus Jung Daehyun, sang tetangga baru. Seperti ada dinamit yang akan meledak, wajahku memerah. Sangaaaat merah, dan aku tak mau mengakuinya. Kepalaku terlalu pusing.

Dia mengerang kecil, tapi aku tidak menyingkirkan tanganku. Yeah menantang maut. Tanganku bergerak perlahan, takut menimbulkan gerakan mendadak yang bisa membangunkan Jung Daehyun. Oh Tuhan. Ini cobaan yang berat sekali.

Aku menghela napas. Menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipi Jung Daehyun, lalu mendekap tangan itu. Merasakan kalor yang dihantarkan pipi Jung Daehyun. Tidak terlalu terasa, tapi cukup untuk menenangkan hati di dalam ruangan bernuansa horor, rumah lamaku yang misterius.

Jung Daehyun.

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala sialanku.

Terbayang rambut coklatnya dibajiri cahaya bulan. Siluet sempurna wajahnya. Proporsi tubuhnya yang diidamkan seluruh makhluk bumi. Sudah pasti dia memiliki sejuta penggemar.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Suaraku terdengar serak. Apa aku dehidrasi? Dan aku mengucapkan pertanyaan tadi karena yakin Jung Daehyun tak akan menjawabnya. Namja itu tertidur pulas. Bermain di alam mimpi. Mungkin dia memimpikanku? Ah kau terlalu berharap Yoo Youngjae. Buat apa dia memimpikanku? Mimpi membunuhku? Hmm.. Itu lebih cocok.

Menghela napas lagi, aku berpaling lalu menatap langit-langin kamar yang didominasi sarang laba-laba. Ranjang agak bergerak, mungkin Jung Daehyun mengubah posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang diam saat tidur.

"Belum."

**_DEG!_**

Jantungku seakan copot lalu menggelinding tak tahu arah, terlindas bus sekolah, lalu dipungut psikopat kanibal yang kelaparan. Dengan kecepatan penuh aku menoleh. Retina mataku langsung menerima bayangan seorang Jung Daehyun yang menatap langit-langit, dengan tangan menjadi bantalan. Matanya terbuka, berkilau dan indah. Bulu matanya lentik. Dan bibirnya perlahan menyungging senyum.

Aku bangkit, berdiri di atas tumpuan lutut dan memandang Jung Daehyun dengan mata yang terbuka sangat-sangat lebar. Kepalaku pusing karena terlalu cepat bangun dari tidur. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Ka-kau bangun?!" Maaf. Aku harus memuntahkan gumpalan yang sedari tadi tertahan di kerongkongan. Jadi, aku hampir berteriak. Dan kepalaku terasa berat sekali.

Jung Daehyun menghela napas. "Ani. Aku tidak tidur."

Mulutku menganga. "Ta-tapi-tapi kau tadi tidur! Buktinya tadi kau mendengkur!"

Alisnya bertautan. Dia tersenyum licik, menatapku. "Pura-pura."

Pura-pura?_ Pura-pura?!_ Jadi dia berpura-pura tidur? Jadi dia berpura-pura tidur selagi aku mengelus pipinya? Jadi dia merasakannya? Jadi dia mendengarnya? Kh. Runtuh sudah harga diri si buruk rupa. Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae? Menciumnya?

"Dan tak kusangka kau akan menyentuhku. Padahal kukira kau membenci namja bernama Jung Daehyun ini."

Matanya yang dalam dan gelap seakan menembus tengkorakku. Otakku langsung mengering dan mataku terbakar. Wajahku memerah, napasku berat. Dadaku sesak dan aku bingung apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku saat ini. Menyebalkan. Dan lagi-lagi dikarenakan oleh Jung Daehyun, tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae.

Aku membuang muka, berharap bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sedang memamerkan diri. Ada terlalu banyak suara di benakku sehingga aku tak dapat memuatkan pikiran pada satu hal. Dan lebih baik aku tidak menjawabnya sesuai hati nuraniku. "Berisik."

Dia bangkit, duduk bersila. "Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"Berisik."

Wajahnya mendekat, dan tentu saja aku menjauhkan diri. Tanganku mendorong dadanya. Aku takut menatap cincin kecil yang mengelilingi pupil matanya. Seakan benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, lalu menemukan kumpulan pikiran aneh si buruk rupa. "Jangan mendekat! Aku jijik!"

"Kh." Senyumnya mengembang. Dia mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi menyentuh pipiku? Tampaknya kau menikmatinya."

Ingin rasanya aku meninju pipi namja brengsek yang kusebut Tuan Muda ini. Dia menggodaku? Apa tujuan sebenarnya membawaku ke rumah lamaku? Berduaan? Ew. Rasanya lebih menyebalkan daripada saat di jurang.

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu kutatap lama-lama matanya. Matanya jernih dan berkilau. Aku jadi ingat pantulan langit berbintang kemarin. Mengumpulkan keberanian di depan Jung Daehyun itu susah.

"Memang kenapa Tuan Muda? Kau meminta lebih?"

Ujung bibirnya naik. Matanya menyipit. Dan wajahku memerah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan itu? Kau suka menyentuhku?"

Oh. Aku lupa berpikir tadi. Ukh kepalaku sakit. Haruskah aku mengulang kembali kejadian jari tengah? Tidak. Lebih baik aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau membawaku ke sini?"

Dia menekuk leher. Aku mendengar suara tulangnya bergemeretak. "Menurutmu?"

Oke. Dia menyebalkan sekarang. Aku jadi malas melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kalau ucapannya yang menyatakan bahwa dulu dia _pernah_ menjadi tetanggaku, aku di masa lalu pasti sudah stress dan depresi dan akan langsung meminta umma untuk pindah saat itu juga.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku menggendongmu. Oke aku tahu kau tak menyukainya."

Ow. Jadi dia menggendongku. Hebat. Sekuat apakah Jung Daehyun sampai dia bisa menggendong si buruk rupa, Yoo Youngjae? Atau dia ingin membuatku terpana? Digendong oleh namja tampan sepertinya? Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan. Dan apa yang akan dia katakan untuk mengejutkanku lagi? Menggendongku ala _bridal style_?

"Oh. Jadi, kau menggendongku. Aku pingsan. Dan kau menggendongku. Oke. Masuk akal."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku seperti termos yang mendidih, bersiap mengeluarkan bunyi melengking memekakkan telinga.

"Yang tidak masuk akal itu kenapa kau tidur di sampingku?! Aku hampir jantungan kau tahu!"

Suaraku tadi naik beberapa oktaf. Hampir sejantan Jung Changmin hyung saat memanggil Jung Daehyun untuk menemuiku. Tapi itu wajar kan? Aku takut keperawanku hilang! Sudah pasti aku waspada! Apalagi dengan namja yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ekspresinya santai sekali. Bahkan tautan di alisnya sudah lama hilang. "Memangnya kau mau aku tidur di lantai? Dan memangnya menurutmu aku tidak capek mengemudi sampai sejauh ini?"

Aku menarik napas, lagi. Kemudian mengeluarkannya sekuat tenaga. "Kuhargai jasamu karena sudah menculikku sampai sini... Tapi Tuan Muda, aku pasti waspada dengan tetangga baru yang tidur seranjang kan?"

Kali ini dia menarik napas panjang. Ini seperti ajang tarik-buang napas saja. Dan kadar karbondioksida di ruangan ini bertambah.

"Memang kau kira apa yang kulakukan denganmu? Di ranjang yang sama?"

"Tuan Muda itu tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae, oke? Dan Yoo Youngjae tidak biasa dengan orang asing."

"Oh oke. Arraseo. Maaf kalau begitu, Yoo Youngjae." Dia memutar bola mata. Pastinya dia kelelahan. Kelelahan berdebat dengan Yoo Youngjae tentang tidur seranjang, yang biasanya membuat orang ambigu.

Jung Daehyun turun dari tempat tidur. Ranjang tuanya sedikit berderit, suaranya menjengkelkan. Dan debu langsung mengepul saat sepatunya menghantam lantai. Dia menatapku.

"Ayo."

Aku menyipitkan alis. "Untuk?"

Tangannya menggenggam lenganku. Sensasi aneh terasa di sana. Membuatku makin tidak nyaman. Ingin aku berontak, tapi kekuatan tangannya jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Tentu saja membuatmu mengingatnya."

Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku. Rambutnya berantakan dan dadanya naik turun.

"Masa lalumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yey. Ini chapter paling gaje. Ah semua chapternya gaje sih.. Iya kan? IYA KAN? IYA KAN?! *plakk*

Jujur D bingung kenapa Youngjae bisa seranjang sama Daehyun. Nambah-nambahin words? Itu mungkin salah satunya. *plakkplakk*

DAN MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEEEEW! MUACH MUACH BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! KALIAN HARUS TAU KALO D SAYANG KALIAAAAN! *dipenggal*

Dan D masih butuh segudang kritik dan saran kerena level D masih rendaaaaaaah banget

Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya neeeeee :'D


End file.
